Héroïne!
by mambanoir
Summary: Harry découvre que Ron a sombré et décide de l'aider, il ne sera pas le seul! HPDM, SSNL,BZRW
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ça ne changera jamais, je les emprunte juste!**

**-**

**C'est une histoire qui n'a rien à voir avec les livres ou les films elle ne sort que de mon imagination et c'est comme d'habitude avec mes couples favoris donc avec relations homosexuelles et pour tous ceux à qui ça ne plait pas, ne lisez pas!!**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 1**

**-**

**-**

« Comment a-t-il pu en arriver là ? demanda tristement Harry Potter à voix basse...je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Alors qu'il se trouvait au ministère pour une énième réception tout aussi mortellement ennuyeuse que les précédentes il avait reçu un message urgent de son ancien directeur lui demandant de venir le plus rapidement possible à l'adresse qu'il lui indiquait, sachant que son mentor ne l'aurait pas dérangé sans raison valable Harry avait immédiatement quitté le ministère sans regret et même avec soulagement, il en avait marre de cette vie où il était sans cesse en représentations par monts et par vaux, il n'avait plus de temps pour lui et ne voyait même plus ses amis.

Et maintenant, incrédule, il était assit au chevet de son ami de toujours, Ronald Weasley, ce dernier amaigri, le visage émacié et la peau diaphane gisait les yeux clos dans le lit d'une petite maison qui appartenait à Dumbledore.

Celui-ci l'air très fatigué se trouvait debout près de lui et lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

« Personne ne sait comment il a pu en arriver là ! murmura t-il…………..d'après miss Granger, miss Parkinson et Longdubat qui étaient les seuls à le voir régulièrement, il se sentait seul et il a commencé à fréquenté le côté Moldu, au début ce n'était que de temps en temps puis de plus en plus souvent, toujours d'après eux il aurait rencontré quelqu'un dont il est tombé amoureux, il leur a parut très heureux et a finit par aller vivre avec cette personne, il y a dix-huit mois de cela…………

« Oui mais ça n'explique pas ça !! s'écria Harry en saisissant l'un des bras de son ami qu'il tourna pour montrer les nombreuses traces de piqûres au creux de son coude.

« J'ai fait faire une enquête rapide, l'homme avec qui il vivait était un héroïnomane ! reprit Dumbledore en serrant l'épaule du brun qu'il sentait trembler…………..c'est certainement avec lui qu'il a commencé.

« Je vais le tuer ! grinça Harry.

« Il est mort d'overdose il y a six mois !

« Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu vers nous à ce moment-là ? fit le brun un sanglot dans la voix.

« C'était déjà trop tard ! répondit le vieux directeur qui soupira…………il était accro et avait besoin de ses doses, se retrouvant seul et sans argent…………

Le vieil homme se tu et Harry intrigué leva la tête vers lui, attendant la suite.

« Prostitution ! prononça doucement Dumbledore.

Le brun gémit en fermant les yeux et posa son front sur le bras de son ami.

« Ron pardon, tu m'as toujours soutenu et quand toi tu en as eu besoin je n'ai même pas été là pour toi ! souffla t-il les larmes aux yeux………….je n'ai rien fait pour aider mon meilleur ami !

« Comment aurais tu pu ? tenta de le calmer le vieux directeur……….depuis plus de deux ans que la guerre est finit tu es sans cesse sollicité par le ministère qui t'envoie dans le monde entier, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

« J'aurais du ! s'énerva Harry……….il est plus important pour moi que toutes leurs foutues réceptions et d'ailleurs à partir de maintenant je ne vais m'occuper que de lui, le ministère n'aura qu'à se trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer le pantin.

« Il va avoir besoin de toi ça c'est certain ! approuva Dumbledore…………le sortir de là va être difficile.

« Qui l'a ramené ?

« Granger, Parkinson et Longdubat s'inquiétaient de ne plus avoir de nouvelle alors ils se sont rendu à la dernière adresse qu'il leur avait donné…………ils l'ont trouvé dans cet état et sont venus me demander de l'aide, nous l'avons ramené ici.

« Personne ne doit savoir, vous m'entendez ?...personne ! décréta Harry…………il faudrait l'emmener dans un endroit tranquille où il pourra se remettre tranquillement et à l'abri des regards.

« Je vais vous envoyer dans un lieu isolé ! répondit le vieux directeur ravit de la décision du brun, Ron supporterait peut être mieux le sevrage si son ami était près de lui………..mais tu auras besoin d'aide ! reprit-il…………il va falloir veiller sur lui en permanence, tu ne t'en sortira pas tout seul.

« Qui va pouvoir nous aider ? demanda Harry en caressant doucement la main inerte de son ami qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

« Ca je m'en occupe ! assura Dumbledore…………dés demain tout sera prêt.

Le brun opina et le vieux directeur sortit de la chambre pour prendre les dispositions nécessaires laissant Harry seul avec son ami.

Le brun détailla longuement le visage exsangue de Ron et son cœur se serra, du bout des doigts il caressa doucement les joues creuses, il était comme son frère et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour lui, de ne pas s'être davantage inquiété de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles.

« Je t'ai laissé descendre aux enfers sans rien faire ! murmura t-il en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur son front moite………….mais je te promet de tout faire pour te ramener.

-

Harry passa la nuit près de son ami qui n'émergea pas une seule fois, Dumbledore lui ayant donné une potion qui le maintenait dans un sommeil artificiel préférable pour l'instant, et au petit matin le brun fut réveillé par Neville qui entra dans la chambre un plateau dans les mains.

« Bonjour Harry ! fit ce dernier en lui souriant tout en posant son chargement sur une petite table ronde.

« Nev ! répondit le brun qui se leva et le serra dans ses bras……………est ce que c'est toi qui va m'aider pour………..

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais désigna Ron du regard.

« Oui ! opina Neville qui parut gêné et s'écarta…………….mange, Dumbledore ne va pas tarder et nous partirons de suite.

Un moment plus tard les deux amis discutaient à voix basse quand le vieux directeur entra dans la pièce et les regarda à tour de rôle.

« Allons y ! dit-il simplement.

-

Dumbledore utilisa un sort de lévitation pour déplacer Ron et quelques minutes plus tard ils apparaissaient tous les quatre devant la porte d'un petit manoir isolé qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

« Snape ? s'exclama Harry plus que surprit en voyant son ancien maître de potion sur le seuil.

Ce dernier ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard et se tourna vers Dumbledore qu'il salua avant de s'écarter pour les faire entrer dans un hall de marbre blanc.

« Où sommes nous ? demanda Harry intrigué.

« Chez moi ! répondit laconiquement Severus qui se dirigea vers le grand escalier qui leur faisait face……………..suivez moi !

Il les guida jusque dans une chambre où ils installèrent Ron avant de redescendre dans le hall.

« Mon cher Severus ! fit Dumbledore en s'arrêtant sur la dernière marche……………je vous les confie.

« Mais pourquoi………….voulut dire Harry.

« Parce que c'est la personne la mieux adaptée pour vous aider ! le coupa le vieux directeur en se tournant vers lui…………..j'ai confiance en sa discrétion et en cas de difficulté il pourra préparer les potions nécessaires.

-

**J'espère que le premier chapitre vous aura plut!**

**A bientôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**-**

**-**

Dumbledore partit Harry et Neville se tournèrent vers Severus.

« Istallez-vous dans les chambres que vous vous voudrez! Fit ce dernier de sa voix toujours aussi sèche...j'ai à faire!

Il fit un brusque demi-tour et s'éloigna rapidement.

Les deux amis se regardèrent.

« Je monte veiller sur Ron! Dit Harry.

« Appelles moi quand tu seras fatigué je viendrais te remplacer! Lui dit Neville...il vaut mieux ne pas le laisser seul trop longtemps.

Le brun opina et remonta les marches pour retourner près du rouquin qui dormait toujours.

Harry tira un fauteuil qu'il plaça près du lit et s'y installa aussi confortablement que possible, puis son regard fit le tour de la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

Elle était agréable et lumineuse, les murs étaient tapissés dans un ton bleu, ce qui surprit Harry qui aurait mieux vu son professeur vivre dans une maison peinte en noir ou en vert à la rigueur.

Le soleil d'hiver rentrait à flot par une grande porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon et un feu brûlait dans une grande cheminée.

Harry se mit à fixer pensivement les flammes et le crépitement reposant le fit sommoler au bout de quelques minutes.

-

Neville qui s'était dit qu'il se choisirait une chambre plus tard, s'était mit en tête de visiter le manoir et là il avançait le long des pièces austères et très peu meublées du rez-de-chaussé, la maison silencieuse paraissait presque être abandonnée et semblait plus grande de l'intérieur que vu de l'extérieur, il commençait à se dire qu'il s'était perdu quand du bruit attira son attention.

Il s'avança doucement vers une porte entrouverte et la poussa en passant curieusement la tête dans l'entrebaillement, il ne fut guère surprit de voir un véritable laboratoire aux milles flacons après tout ils étaient chez le professeur de potion donc cela n'avait rien d'étrange.

Poussé par la curiosité et ne voyant personne il entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant une étagère où se trouvait tout un tas de potions diverses, il en prit une et l'examina en la levant à la hauteur de ses yeux.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites Longdubat?

La voix dure et inflexible lui fit faire un véritable bond et sous le coup de la peur il lâcha le flacon qui s'écrasa au sol dans un grand bruit.

Neville eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place, rouge et tremblant il leva les yeux sur Severus qui bras croisés semblait sur le point d'exploser, ses yeux noirs jetant des éclairs menaçants.

« Je...je...suis désolé! Bredouilla le Gryffondor en se tordant les mains...je vais tout nettoyer! Rajouta t-il précipitamment.

« Hors d'ici! Gronda le maître de potion qui se contenait avec difficulté.

« Mais...mais...je vais...bafouilla Neville.

« Hors de ma vue et tout de suite! Tonna Severus en tendant le doigt vers la porte.

Le jeune homme affolé sortit en courant de la pièce sans demander son reste.

Quand il fut seul le maître de potion s'approcha et regarda la flaque sur le sol puis se mit à rire, il n'y avait rien d'important dans ce flacon mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'amuser avec Neville bien qu'il n'aurait pas crû lui faire toujours aussi peur après tout ce temps passé.

-

Harry fut tiré du sommeil par des gémissements, il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que c'était Ron qui les poussait en s'agitant, immédiatement il s'assit près de lui et lui caressa le front.

« Tout va bien, calme toi! Lui murmura t-il doucement.

« Harry? S'étonna le rouquin en ouvrant les yeux.

« Oui, reste tranquille!

Mais Ron le repoussa et se redressa.

« Où on est? Demanda t-il en voyant qu'il n'était pas chez lui...qu'est ce que je fout ici?

« On t'as amené ici pour te soigner! Fit Harry...on va t'aider!

« M'aider?...m'aider à quoi? Grimaça le rouquin qui subitement se jeta sur la table de nuit et ouvrit le tiroir...où est-elle ? cria t-il en voyant que c'était vide.

Le brun comprit ce qu'il cherchait et voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour l'allonger.

« Il n'y en a pas ici Ron...couches toi, reposes toi!

Le rouquin résista, il se mit à trembler et s'accrocha au devant du pull que portait Harry.

« Harry il m'en faut! Supplia t-il...je t'en pries, il m'en faut tout de suite!

« Calmes toi!

« Mais tu comprends pas! Cria subitement Ron qui le repoussa violemment et le fit tomber par terre...j'ai mal, il m'en faut!

Attéré le brun se releva lentement et le regarda se tordre sur le lit en gémissant, il tremblait et transpirait et quand il le vit se redresser et le regarder avec des yeux qui semblaient lui sortir de la tête il ne pu s'empêcher de reculer.

Le rouquin se leva et s'avança vers lui, Harry sentit sa peau se hérisser devant le sourire engageant et la démarche ondulante que prit son ami et effrayé il recula jusqu'à avoir le dos contre le mur.

Il fut incapable de faire un geste quand Ron colla son corps contre le sien et se frotta lentement.

« Je t'en prie, je suis prêts à faire tout ce que tu veux Harry! Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille...je serais très gentil.

Le brun sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux, c'était horrible, son ami, son frère était en train de s'offrir à lui pour un fix.

« Arrêtes! Murmura t-il d'une voix étranglée de chagrin en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser...arrêtes ça, je suis là pour t'aider!

Brusquement Ron changea du tout au tout et devint agressif, il le saisit à la gorge et le secoua avec force.

« J'en veux pas de ton aide...donnes moi en, t'as compris? Gronda t-il...donnes moi en ou je te tue.

« Non! Parvint à dire Harry qui agrippa ses poignets pour lui faire lâcher prise mais le rouquin tenait bon et la fureur déformait ses traits.

« JE VAIS TE TUER! Hurla t-il en serrant de plus en plus fort.

Le brun commençait à suffoquer quand Ron le lâcha brusquement et il s'effondra au sol, une main sur sa gorge et le souffle court il vit Blaise Zabini qui ceinturait le rouquin le jeter sur le lit et le ligoter rapidement d'un sort qu'il jeta avec sa baguette.

« Va chercher Severus! Dit Draco Malfoy à son ami avant de venir s'accroupir près d'Harry.

« Potter tu peux m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ici?

Incapable de répondre le brun secoua la tête et voulut se relever mais les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue et le choc émotionnel qu'il venait de subir le firent retomber et c'est Draco qui le reçut dans ses bras, il éclata en sanglot sur l'épaule du blond qui ne comprenant rien ne su plus quoi faire et lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

Un moment plus tard l'arrivée des trois autres fit s'écarter Harry qui s'était calmé mais qui mal à l'aise n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Désolé! Marmonna t-il.

« Mais de rien Potter! Railla Draco...ce fut un plaisir de te servir de mouchoir.

-

Severus fit rapidement boire à Ron une potion qui le plongea de nouveau dans le sommeil et Blaise le libéra.

« Que c'est-il passé? Demanda le maître de potion en se plantant devant Harry.

Ce dernier les yeux au sol lui raconta tout d'une petite voix.

« C'était à prévoir! Constata simplement Severus.

« Vous pourriez nous expliquer clairement? Intervint Draco qui fixa son parrain...tu nous demandes de venir ici parce que tu as besoin de notre aide pour quelques jours et qu'est ce que je trouve en arrivant dans ma chambre habituelle?...Weasley qui essaie de séduire puis de trucider Potter, je sais très bien que c'était une chose unique et à laquelle je n'aurais jamais crû assister un jour mais ça mérite une petite explication!

« Hein???? fit Harry abasourdi en regardant le maître de potion...vous leur avez demandé de venir nous aider?...à eux???

« Et à qui d'autre? Rétorqua aigrement Severus...vous venez de constatez par vous-même qu'il faut être au moins deux à la fois pour le surveiller si il a des crises de violence, et je fais venir qui je veux chez moi.

Le brun baissa la tête, le maître de potion avait raison mais il ressentait une certaine gêne à l'idée que les deux Serpentard allaient être mit au courant de tout et surtout il craignait le jugement de Draco, même si il avait du mal à l'admettre l'opinion que le blond pouvait avoir de lui comptait énormément.

« Pourquoi a t-il besoin qu'on le surveille? Demanda Blaise qui observait attentivement Ron, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et l'état physique du rouquin le surprenait...qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive, il est malade?

« Descendons! Fit Severus...il va dormir un bon moment on peut le laisser seul.

-

**A mercredi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**-**

**-**

Installés dans un petit salon assez sombre et meublé hétéroclitement, ce qui était plus dans le caractère du maître de potion se dit Harry, ils attendirent qu'un elfe aussi silencieux et furtif qu'une ombre dépose sur la table basse un plateau contenant de quoi les désaltérer et sorte avant de se mettre à parler.

Ce fut Neville et Severus qui les mirent au courant, ils connaissaient toute l'histoire et Harry qui se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour son ami préféra se taire.

Il écouta les yeux baissés en tortillant nerveusement le bas de son pull, quand ils se turent le brun s'attendit à des remarques désobligeantes en particulier de la part de Draco mais étrangement il n'y en eut aucune, intrigué il leva les yeux et croisa le regard gris qui le dévisageait avec une expression des plus neutre.

Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Harry baissa de nouveau les yeux.

« Pourquoi ne pas le garder endormit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus l'effet de manque? Demanda Blaise.

« Parce que la drogue est aussi un problème psychologique et ce n'est pas en dormant que cela le règlera! Expliqua Severus qui semblait très bien s'y connaître.

« Vous avez étudié les drogues moldu? L'interrogea Harry curieux.

« En effet! Répondit le maître de potion qui ne rajouta rien de plus et se leva.

« Si tout le monde est d'accord Longdubat et moi passerons la nuit près de Weasley.

« Pourquoi moi? Eut envie de dire Neville qui n'osa pas et se leva pour le suivre.

-

« Bon moi j'ai faim, je vais voir ce qu'il y a manger aux cuisines! Prétexta Blaise qui sortit à son tour, il avait surtout besoin d'être seul, revoir Ron à qui il n'avait jamais cessé de penser ainsi que tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à son sujet le perturbait et un tas de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

-

« Pourquoi acceptez vous de nous aider? Demanda Harry au bout d'un moment de silence.

« Tu nous connais Potter, notre bon coeur nous perdra! Ironisa Draco de son ton traînant.

« Arrêtes de dire des âneries et réponds moi franchement! S'énerva le brun en lui jetant un regard noir.

Le blond croisa les jambes, balançant lentement un pied puis eut un petit sourire en coin une lueur moqueuse au fond de ses yeux gris.

« Bon alors disons que c'est pour que tu ais une épaule sur laquelle pleurer en cas de besoin!

Harry rougit et se leva d'un mouvement irrité pour aller se planter devant une fenêtre.

« C'était un moment d'égarement! Se justifia t-il...tu vas pas pas me le ressortir toutes les cinq minutes!

Draco eu un petit rire et se leva d'un mouvement souple.

« Puisque Weasley squatte ma chambre habituelle je vais aller m'en choisir une autre! Dit-il avant de sortir.

-

Severus ayant pris le fauteuil qu'Harry avait placé près du lit de Ron, Neville se saisit du deuxième et le tira de l'autre côté avant de s'y installer, du coin de l'oeil il épia le maître de potion qui jambes allongées devant lui observait Ron sourcils froncés.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? Lui demanda t-il inquiet.

« Il a vraiment l'air mal en point! Répondit pensivement Severus...il n'a même pas dû se nourrir correctement.

« Mais il va s'en sortir non? Vous pouvez faire quelque chose vous...il faut absolument que vous fassiez quelque chose!

Le maître de potion tourna la tête vers lui et dans ses yeux noirs passa un éclat amusé et un peu intrigué.

« Me feriez-vous confiance Longdubat, malgré la terreur que je vous inspire?

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres en voyant les joues de Neville devenir vermillon, il se dit que décidément le jeune homme resterait un éternel timide.

« Euh...oui...oui bien sûr! Bégaya celui-ci, puis subitement il se redressa sur son siège et leva le menton...et puis vous me faites plus peur! Rajouta t-il plus fermement et en levant fièrement la tête.

Des coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent et l'elfe entra portant un gros plateau qu'il posa sur une table ronde.

Severus se leva sortit un petit flacon de sa poche qu'il passa sous le nez de Ron qui émergea légèrement, restant à demi endormit.

« Il y a un bol de soupe pour lui sur le plateau, faîtes lui avaler pendant que je le soutiens! Ordonna le maître de potion à Neville qui s'empressa d'obéir.

A eux deux ils le firent rapidement manger et le rouquin se rendormit aussitôt.

Severus s'asit sur une chaise devant la table ronde et d'un geste invita Neville à en faire autant, très mal à l'aise ce dernier obtempéra, c'était bien la première fois qu'il partageait un repas en tête en tête avec son professeur de potion qui s'amusa une fois de plus en voyant son hésitation.

« Vous préfériez nos tête à tête pendant les retenues?

« Non pas vraiment! Répondit Neville qui secoua la tête en se souvenant du nombre faramineux de chaudrons qu'il avait récuré en sentant le regard intimidant de Severus planté dans son dos.

« Parlez moi de vous! Fit subitement ce dernier...de votre vie.

Neville se rembrunit immédiatement, il n'avait rien à dire, sa vie était triste et si vide, il se sentait seul comme cela avait toujours été le cas depuis des années et encore plus ces derniers jours.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire? Rétorqua t-il...personne ne se souci de ma vie, tout le monde se fout de moi et vous encore plus que quiconque, vous m'avez toujours détesté!

Il se leva brusquement et sans avoir toucher à son assiette il se réfugia dans son fauteuil où il se recroquevilla.

Un peu surprit par ce brusque coup de colère Severus quitta sa chaise et vint le prendre par le bras l'obligeant à revenir s'asseoir, sous sa poigne de fer Neville ne pu que le suivre.

« Mangez! Ordonna le maître de potion d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de refus...un malade suffit.

En silence le Gryffondor mangea son assiette sans lever les yeux une seule fois sur Severus qui lui ne le lâchait pas du regard et se disait que quelque chose clochait chez lui.

Leur repas achevé ils reprirent leur veille assit dans les fauteuils, les heures passèrent silencieuses et Neville commença à papillonner des paupières il n'arrivait plus à lutter contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait.

« Allez réveiller Zabini, il est dans la chambre juste en face! Fit la voix de Severus qui lui avait l'air bien réveillé.

Neville obéit et sortit de la pièce, un moment plus tard Blaise prenait sa place.

« Allez dormir vous aussi! Dit-il immédiatement au maître de potion...je suis tout à fait capable de le maîtriser seul en cas de besoin.

Severus sembla réfléchir un instant puis se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

-

Blaise qui était assit depuis déjà un bon moment se redressa pour s'étirer et se faisant son regard tomba sur deux pupilles bleues dilatées qui le fixaient.

« J'ai mal! Se plaignit Ron qui se recroquevilla en chien de fusil, tremblant de la tête aux pieds...j'ai froid.

Le Serpentard le regarda un instant puis s'allongea près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le rouquin ne protesta pas et se blottit contre lui, ses tremblements s'accentuèrent.

« J'ai mal, si mal! Répéta t-il dans un souffle...il m'en faut s'il te plait...ou je vais mourir...s'il te plait, s'il te plait.

Enervé Blaise le renversa pour se retrouver au dessus de lui.

« Tu ne comprends pas que c'est si tu en prends encore que tu vas mourir? S'écria t-il.

« Rien qu'une fois! Supplia Ron...j'ai mal!

« Mais regardes toi!...regardes ce que tu es devenu!

« JE M'EN FOUT! Hurla brusquement le rouquin qui se débattit violemment.

« TU T'EN FOUT DE N'ÊTRE PLUS QU'UNE PAUVRE EPAVE?? cria le Serpentard à son tour, il peinait à le maintenir et ne vit qu'une solution, il leva la main et deux claques résonnèrent, calmant immédiatement Ron qui s'immobilisa d'un coup.

Les yeux azur s'embuèrent de larmes et il sembla si perdu que Blaise en eut le coeur serré à l'étouffer, Ron celui pour qui il avait toujours eut un faible n'était plus qu'une loque et le frapper lui avait fait encore plus de mal à lui.

« Comment as-tu pu aimer quelqu'un qui t'as détruit à ce point? Murmura t-il d'un ton désolé...j'étais là moi, j'aurais tout fait pour toi.

Mais le rouquin ne l'entendit pas il semblait être tombé dans une sorte d'apathie et ses tremblements se firent convulsifs.

Blaise se saisit du flacon qu'avait laissé Severus et lui en fit boire, deux secondes après Ron dormait de nouveau.

Le Serpentard lui caressa doucement le front en détaillant chaque trait de son visage.

« Je t'aime malgré tout! Dit-il dans un chuchotement.

-

Harry fut réveillé par des coups contre sa porte.

« Oui? Cria t-il.

La tête de Draco apparut dans l'entrebaillement.

« Debout Potter c'est notre tour de jouer les garde-malade!

Quelques minutes plus tard il entrait dans la chambre où reposait Ron, Severus et Draco s'y trouvaient déjà.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui nous ne lui donnerons plus de potion pour dormir! Expliqua le maître de potion...sauf nécessité absolue, il va falloir aussi l'obliger à se lever et le faire marcher.

« Je suis sûr que je pourrais même le faire courir! Plaisanta le blond qui se prit un regard plus que noir de la part d'Harry.

-

**A vendredi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**-**

**-**

« Je plaisante Potter! Soupira Draco...pas la peine de me faire tes gros yeux!

Harry haussa les épaules et apercevant un petit déjeuner copieux posé sur la table ronde il s'en approcha, il n'avait pas très faim mais avait envie d'une tasse de thé ou de café.

« Il ne va pas tardé à se réveiller! Les prévint Severus qui se dirigea vers la porte...faites lui boire un bol de lait mais rien de plus.

Draco s'assit pour manger tandis que le brun munit de sa tasse s'installait dans un fauteuil pour surveiller le réveil de son ami.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux.

« Harry? Murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le brun posa immédiatement sa tasse sur le sol et se pencha sur lui.

« Comment tu te sens?

« J'ai soif.

« Malfoy le bol de lait! Ordonna Harry tout en aidant Ron à se redresser.

Il prit le bol que le blond lui tendit et le fit boire à petite gorgée.

Quand il eut finit le brun le fit se rallonger et le rouquin se mit à claquer des dents malgré les couvertures qu'il tenait serrées sous son menton.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça Harry? Murmura t-il...pourquoi tu me laisse souffrir?

« C'est pour t'aider Ron! Répondit le brun en lui caressant le front, son coeur se serra, son ami semblait si faible et si malade.

Le rouquin se saisit de sa main qu'il serrra fort.

« Si tu veux m'aider donnes moi en...juste un peu, je t'en pries juste un tout petit peu pour calmer la douleur!

«Je n'en ai pas Ron!

« Ca t'amuses de me voir souffrir hein? Cria subitement le rouquin qui rejeta brusquement sa main...je te hais...tu m'as laissé tout seul, tout ça c'est de ta faute!

Sous le regard haineux de Ron Harry recula d'un bond comme si il venait de prendre une giffle et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il se sentait déjà si coupable.

« Ne l'écoutes pas Potter! Intervint Draco qui le saisit par les épaules ...il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.

« Si...et il a raison! Murmura le brun qui se dégagea et sortit de la chambre en courant.

Le blond se tourna vers Ron, ses yeux gris étincelaient de colère, la souffrance qu'il avait sentit chez Harry le rendait furieux.

« C'est facile de rejeter tes faiblesses sur lui pas vrai? Gronda t-il...mais sans lui tu n'aurais toujours été qu'un traîne misère tapi dans son terrier.

« Ta gueule Malfoy! Riposta le rouquin qui se redressa péniblement.

« La preuve! Continua Draco d'une voix mordante...il a suffit qu'il te laisse quelques mois pour que tu deviennes une véritable épave...si j'était capable d'en avoir tu me ferais pitié!

« Je vais te tuer sale fouine! Grogna Ron en se mettant difficilement debout.

« Mais viens je t'attends! Fit avec une ironie glaciale le blond qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce le toisant avec toute la morgue dont il était capable...regardes toi tu tiens à peine sur tes pieds, tu es pitoyable Weasley!

Le rouquin presque plié en deux par la douleur qui parcourait tous ses membres fit quelques pas chancelants vers lui puis incapable d'aller plus loin il s'écroula presque sur la table ronde près de lui, le souffle court.

« Qu' est ce qui se passe je viens de voir passer Harry comme...Blaise qui venait d'entrer en coup de vent s'arrêta net et observa la scène en fronçant les sourcils.

« Draco qu'est ce que tu fais?

Le blond se tourna vers lui en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

« Severus a dit qu'il fallait le faire marcher, j'obéis tout simplement.

Sur ce il sortit sans un regard pour Ron que toute agressivité avait quitté et qui était en train de réaliser qu'il avait blessé son ami.

Blaise s'approcha du rouquin qui s'agrippa à lui.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça! Gémit-il...je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Le Serpentard qui ignorait ce qui c'était passé ne répondit pas et lui caressa doucement les cheveux humides de transpiration.

« Je crois qu'une bonne douche ne serait pas de trop! Lui dit-il...qu'est ce que tu en penses?

« Si tu veux!

Blaise l'emmena vers la petite salle de bain attenante dont chaque chambre était pourvue, il l'aida à se dévêtir ne lui laissant que son boxer et s'aperçut que Ron était maigre à faire peur, apparement il avait perdu son légendaire appétit.

« Quelle saloperie cette drogue! Pensa t-il en se souvenant de la silhouette athlétique du rouquin qu'il avait si souvent admiré par le passé.

« Je te laisse! Lui dit-il à voix haute.

« Me laisses pas tout seul! Souffla Ron.

« Je t'attends à côté! Le rassura Blaise avec un sourire.

-

Severus se dirigeait vers son laboratoire en réfléchissant à la mise au point d'une potion qui pourrait supprimer les effets de manque, ce besoin disparut il ne resterait qu'à guérir son esprit, cette idée le fit sourire, il avait toujours pensé que le rouquin n'avait rien dans la tête.

« Comment guérit-on le vide?

Il secoua la tête en soupirant de dérision et son regard tomba sur Neville qui le front appuyé contre une vitre observait l'extérieur, l'air ailleurs.

Il s'arrêta et l'observa avec attention, le jeune homme dégageait une impression de solitude si forte et elle lui rappela tellement la sienne qu'un élan incontrôlé le poussa vers lui.

« Longdubat je vais avoir besoin de votre aide! Dit-il d'un ton ferme en s'arrêtant à deux pas de lui.

Surprit Neville se retourna d'un bloc et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« De...de mon aide?

« Oui! Répondit Severus qui le saisit par le coude et l'entraîna avec lui...nous allons fabriquer une potion.

Le Gryffondor stoppa net et lui fit face.

« Vous savez très bien que je rate toujours tout, je suis nul! S'écria t-il ses yeux bruns habituellement si doux flamboyant de colère et de peine...tout le monde le pense et vous voulez pouvoir déverser une fois de plus votre méchanceté sur moi c'est ça?...et bien non je refuse.

Severus le fixa un instant de son regard noir et acéré puis sans un mot il resserra son étreinte sur son bras, le tirant derrière lui il le poussa à l'intérieur du laboratoire et referma la porte avant de se tourner vers lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend Longdubat?

« Longdubat il en a marre! Cria ce dernier hors de lui, il se sentait si mal et depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus se contenir...Longdubat il se sent si seul qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir fait comme Ron, au moins il a trouvé son paradis lui!

En deux enjambées Severus fut près de lui et une fraction de seconde plus tard Neville les yeux pleins de larmes se tenait une joue devenue rouge sous la force de la giffle que venait de lui donner le maître de potion qui le fixait avec un visage à faire peur tellement ses traits étaient tendus.

« Vous trouvez vraiment qu'il a l'air d'être au paradis là? Gronda t-il...répondez!! rajouta t-il durement

Neville calmé et un peu honteux de son éclat baissa la tête, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Non! Murmura t-il...mais vous savez c'est pour ça qu'il a commencé, lui aussi il se sentait seul, il avait besoin d'être aimé alors quand il a rencontré l'autre il a voulut y croire et il l'a suivit...il m'avait dit qu'il prenait un truc que les moldu fabriquaient et qu'avec ça il était au paradis! Avoua t-il...j'étais au courant et je l'ai laissé faire, mais je vous jure que je ne savait pas ce que c'était autrement je l'en aurais empêché...je ne savais pas qu'il en arriverait là...je ne savais pas! Répéta t-il en secouant la tête.

Severus le prit doucement par le menton et le lui releva, ses yeux noirs scrutateurs le détaillèrent attentivement durant un instant puis du pouce de son autre main il essuya ses larmes.

« Vous n'êtes coupable de rien! Lui dit-il...ce n'est pas de votre faute!

Lentement il avança son visage vers celui de Neville, quand il le vit fermer les yeux il posa d'abord simplement sa bouche sur la sienne puis sa langue se glissa entre les lèvres du Gryffondor qui répondit timidement avant de s'enhardir quand Severus passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le coller contre lui.

-

Draco descendit l'escalier et se rendit au petit salon où il trouva Harry assit par terre devant la cheminée il regardait tristement les flammes.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant! Lui dit-il en s'asseyant près de lui...tout ira mieux quand il sera redevenu lui-même.

Le brun ne pu qu'opiner, le chagrin lui serrait trop la gorge.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Potter si t'as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer je te prête la mienne! Plaisanta Draco...mais évites de te moucher dessus!

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire et cela le détendit d'un seul coup.

« T'es vraiment con Malfoy quand tu t'y mets! Rigola t-il en secouant la tête mais sans le regarder.

« Tu sais Potter un simple merci aurait suffit! Fit mine de se vexer le blond.

Les yeux verts du brun se posèrent sur lui et le coeur de Draco eut un raté.

« Le vert est vraiment la plus belle couleur du monde! Pensa t-il.

« Merci! Murmura Harry qui se dit qu'il aimait le gris de ses yeux qui lui manquait si souvent.

-

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**-**

**-**

Severus s'écarta de Neville qui le souffle court le fixa d'un air interrogatif.

« Tu ne sais plus où tu en es! Fit le maître de potion en reprenant son air impassible, il se détourna et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce...mettons nous au travail.

Le Gryffondor pourtant déçu ne protesta pas mais il nota le tutoiement subit qui lui fit plaisir, cela créait une intimité entre eux qui ne disparaîtrait pas même si pour le moment le maître de potion semblait vouloir garder ses distances.

Il écouta Severus qui lui expliquait ce qu'il voulait faire tout en cherchant les ingrédients qui lui semblaient nécessaire.

Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment besoin de son aide et ça Neville le comprit très bien mais il se rendit compte que le fait de lui parler permettait à Severus de visualiser ce qu'il devait faire et de rectifier ses erreurs, il l'écouta donc attentivement lui apportant ce qu'il lui demandait sans ouvrir la bouche et en essayant de ne rien laissé tomber.

Le maître de potion agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé mais Neville en le regardant travailler découvrit celui qu'il était vraiment, celui qui venait de l'aider sans en avoir l'air, celui assez honnête pour ne pas abuser de la situation, ce n'était plus son ancien professeur qu'il voyait mais tout simplement un homme et un homme très attirant.

Il observa ses mains qui travaillaient avec dextérité et les imagina sur lui, son regard se perdit dans le vague et Severus qui s'en rendit compte dû le rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'il sorte du rêve pas très catholique dans lequel il était plongé.

-

Ron qui se sentait mieux, la crise étant passée, ressortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un bas de pyjama et sourit à Blaise qui l'attendait assit dans un fauteuil.

« Tu devrais te recoucher! Lui dit ce dernier.

Le rouquin s'avança et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce mal à l'aise.

« Je...il hésita...pour le moment je vais bien là! Dit-il...mais ça ne va pas durer, je le sais...

« Tout ira bien...voulut dire le Serpentard mais le rouquin l'interrompit.

« Non, je sais que ça va recommencer, le manque va me faire délirer alors je voudrais juste que tu m'excuses à l'avance pour ce que je pourrais dire ou faire et dis aux autres qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils m'en veuille...surtout à Harry.

Ron se tu et regagna son lit sous le regard désolé de Blaise qui aurait bien voulut pouvoir l'aider davatange.

« Je peux m'allonger près de toi? Lui demanda t-il.

Le rouquin fit signe que oui et quand le Serpentard fut couché il se blottit dans ses bras.

« Ron?

« Oui?

« Tu l'aimais vraiment ce mec là?

Blaise crû que le rouquin n'allait pas lui répondre vu le temps que le silence dura.

« Non! Finit par dire Ron...j'avais juste besoin de le croire, Harry n'était plus là, Hermione n'avait plus de temps pour moi...c'était comme la fin d'une vie, il fallait en recommencer une autre, seul...je n'ai pas pu, Malfoy a raison je suis faible et pitoyable, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, ça été lui...la drogue j'ignorais ce que c'était, il m'a dit que c'était comme boire de l'alcool mais en dix fois mieux et c'est vrai, c'est si bon les premières fois qu'on a envie de recommencer...après...après c'était trop tard je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter!

Blaise eut mal pour lui et le serra contre lui ce qui surprit le rouquin qui releva la tête pour le regarder et lui sourire.

Le Serpentard le fixa puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, immédiatement il se fit repousser par Ron qui secoua la tête en faisant non.

« Ron je sais que ce n'est pas le moment! S'excusa Blaise...mais je suis vraiment très attiré par toi, j'aimerais que...

« Non! Le coupa le rouquin qui lui tourna le dos et se couvrit jusqu'au cou avant de reprendre d'une voix étouffée...j'ai vendu mon corps des dizaines de fois pour m'offrir un instant de paradis, je ne vaux rien Blaise et tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça...vas t'en laisses moi seul!

Le Serpentard s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il savait tout ça et qu'il s'en moquait mais la porte s'ouvrit et Severus entra suivit de l'elfe portant comme d'habitude un plateau puis de Neville très excité qui se précipita vers le rouquin qui avait relevé la tête pour voir qui arrivait.

« Ron il a trouvé la potion qui va te guérir!

« N'exagérons pas! Fit Severus en voyant le regard du rouquin qui s'était brusquement redressé s'éclairer d'une lueur d'espoir...mais cela devrait supprimer les effets de manque.

« Je n'aurais plus envie de me droguer et je n'aurais plus de crises de violence?

« Normalement non! Répondit prudemment le maître de potion.

« Alors où est le problème, ça va le guérir non si il n'a plus envie de drogue et qu'il n'a plus de crises? Demanda Blaise qui perçut très bien son hésitation.

« Non! Dit fermement Severus...c'est en quelque sorte un produit de substitution qu'il pourra prendre un certain temps mais si lui n'accepte pas réellement de s'en sortir il rechutera, il n'existe aucun produit miracle même magique, ce n'est qu'une question de volonté!

« Je vais essayer! Fit Ron.

« Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse Weasley! Répliqua sèchement le maître de potion.

« Et alors quoi? S'énerva tout de suite le rouquin acerbe...vous allez m'enlevez cinquante points?

« Non ! Répondit très calmement Severus qui ne s'offusqua pas de l'air très agressif avec lequel il le fixait, il savait que l'humeur de Ron pouvait changer en une fraction de seconde et qu'il n'y pouvait rien...mais pour ce soir vous allez juste prendre une potion pour dormir après avoir mangé...pour le reste on verra demain.

Ron qui sentait la crise revenir avala rapidement le bol de soupe que Neville lui donna puis but sans protester le flacon que Severus lui tendit, il se rallongea et sans le vouloir son regard se raccrocha aux yeux sombres de Blaise qui le soutint jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se ferment.

-

Draco détourna le regard avant de se noyer complètement dans les prunelles vertes et se mit lui aussi à fixer les flammes.

« Alors Potter je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour longtemps, quand c'est que tu repars pour une de tes tournées mondiale? Dit-il en reprenant son air moqueur.

« C'est terminé pour moi tout ça, j'en ai marre! Répondit Harry...je veux une vie tranquille bien à moi et avec mes amis autour de moi.

« Oh! Railla le blond...réalité ou simple caprice de star? Tu vas faire de la peine à tous tes fans!

Le brun lui jeta un regard furieux et se releva d'un bond.

« On ne peut jamais parler sérieusement avec toi et je me demande même pourquoi j'essaie! S'écria t-il déçu...tout ce que tu sais faire c'est de te moquer de tout!

« C'est parce que te savoir toujours au loin me rend dingue et que je suis jaloux de tous ces gens qui se pressent autour de toi sans arrêt, je t'aime Potter et je voudrais te garder pour moi! Pensa Draco en le regardant quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide.

Il resta là un long moment avant de se relever et de regagner lentement sa chambre.

-

Harry lui s'était rendu dans la chambre de Ron où il trouva Blaise assit dans un fauteuil et tenant dans les siennes une des mains du rouquin qui dormait profondément.

« Comment va t-il? Lui demanda t-il.

Le Serpentard sembla émerger d'un songe, il tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

« Severus à fabriqué une potion! Dit-il en se levant pour aller s'asseoir devant le plateau repas.

« Tu manges avec moi? Proposa t-il à Harry qui accepta en s'installant face à lui et auquel il raconta ce qu'avait dit le maître de potion.

« En gros il lui faudrait une raison de se battre! Conclut le brun.

« Oui! Murmura Blaise les yeux baissés sur son assiette...et je voudrais être cette raison!

« Mais c'est parfait ça! S'exclama Harry le premier moment de surprise passé...quoi de mieux que l'amour pour donner l'envie de se battre!

« Malheureusement il ne veut pas de moi! Soupira le Serpentard...il pense que parce qu'il s'est prostitué il n'est pas digne de moi.

Il y eut un long moment de silence où le coeur serré chacun d'eux imagina l'enfer qu'avait dû vivre Ron.

« Je me moque de ce qu'il a fait! Reprit le Serpentard dans un murmure, les yeux toujours baissés sur son assiette...pour moi ça n'a pas d'importance, je crois même que je l'aime encore plus.

Harry posa sa main sur le poignet de Blaise qui leva les yeux vers lui.

« Prouves le lui! Fit-il avec assurance...si il y a bien quelqu'un capable de séduire même un mur de pierre c'est bien toi...et Draco évidemment!

« Merci de ta confiance! Répondit le Serpentard légèrement surprit...mais que vient faire Draco dans l'histoire?

« Euh...rien! Bafouilla le brun...j'ai dit ça comme ça!

Sous les yeux sombres qui le fixaient et qu'il savait très perspicaces Harry se sentit rougir.

« Draco aurait-il eut le privilège de séduire un mur de pierre nommé Potter? Plaisanta Blaise.

« Bon! Fit le brun qui se leva vivement...si tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour le veiller je vais me coucher.

Sans attendre de réponse il sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

-

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews, excusez moi de ne pas y avoir répondu mais je n'étais pas chez moi.**

**Bisous!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**-**

**-**

Neville tournait en rond dans sa chambre, après avoir quitté celle de Ron Severus avait regagné la sienne et lui ne sachant que faire en avait fait autant, mais après avoir prit une douche et s'être changé de vêtement il s'aperçut qu'il avait faim.

Il ressortit dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au petit salon, il ne croisa personne et désoeuvré il s'assit sur le canapé en se demandant si quelqu'un allait penser à lui apporter de quoi manger.

Son estomac commençait sérieusement à gargouiller quand Severus apparut sur le seuil.

« Tu as faim? Lui demanda t-il.

Neville opina vigoureusement.

« Suis-moi! Reprit le maître de potion qui l'emmena dans la salle à manger où la table était déjà servit et où Draco était installé.

Durant le repas ils n'échangèrent que peu de mots et Neville ne cessa d'observer Severus, il se demandait de quelle façon il allait pouvoir s'y prendre pour l'aborder de nouveau, seul de préférence.

Il était toujours perdu dans ses réflexions quand le maître de potion se leva et leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de quitter la pièce, Neville le suivit des yeux d'un air dépité en poussant un long soupir.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens! Railla Draco à qui cela n'avait pas n'échappé...on dirait que mon parrain ne te laisse pas insensible petit Gryffi, je me trompe?

Neville tourna son regard vers lui et rougit sous le feu des prunelles grises, Draco Malfoy l'avait toujours intimidé, depuis Poudlard il l'enviait, pas d'une jalousie malsaine non mais il enviait sa beauté, son arrogance, l'assurance qu'il affichait comme si le monde entier était à ses pieds, il était tout ce que lui ne serait jamais.

« Non tu ne te trompe pas! Avoua t-il à mi-voix en baissant la tête sur son assiette.

« Alors tu aurais besoin de quelques leçons de séduction, je peux t'en donner si tu veux! Proposa le blond narquois, il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir ainsi s'amuser à ses dépens.

« Jouer les séducteur? Répondit Neville en levant sur lui ses yeux bruns si doux et si francs...à quoi ça servirait?...il secoua tristement la tête...je sais très bien que je ne suis pas séduisant, je n'ai aucuns attraits particuliers et je ne saurais pas jouer ce rôle, je ne peux être que moi-même, je voudrais juste qu'il m'aime pour ce que je suis vraiment, sans faux-semblant...moi j'ai tellement d'amour à lui donner.

Draco se sentit étrangement touché par ses paroles qu'il trouvait pourtant très naïves mais d'une certaine façon c'était ce qu'il ressentait, il aimait Harry et n'avait pas envie de jouer les séducteurs avec lui, il voulait qu'il l'aime pour lui-même et non pour ce qu'il paraîssait être.

Un sourire très rare chez lui apparut sur ses lèvres qui laissa Neville stupéfait, c'était un vrai sourire, naturel et sans artifices il sembla l'irradier de l'intérieur illuminant son visage et faisant briller ses yeux gris qui s'adoucirent.

Neville pantois le trouva absolument magnifique et le lui rendit tout simplement de la même façon en ayant l'impression plus qu'étrange qu'un courant amical venait de passer entre eux, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais crû possible.

Harry qui se trouvait sur le seuil et assistait à la scène le trouva lui aussi magnifique et la jalousie le mordit, jamais il n'avait eut droit à un tel sourire et que ce soit Neville qui en bénéficie le hérissa, il se demanda pourquoi lui et s'avança jusqu'à la table.

« De quoi vous parlez? Demanda t-il assez sèchement en les regardant à tour de rôle.

« Et bien tu vois Potter il m'arrive d'avoir des discussions sérieuses! Répliqua Draco...ce qui était le cas avec Neville jusqu'à ton arrivée.

« Ah parce que c'est plus le petit gryffi maintenant? Riposta Harry de plus en plus jaloux et qui avec son caractère vif avait du mal à se contenir.

« Neville c'est plus intime! Plaisanta le blond, enfonçant le clou sans le vouloir.

Le brun jeta un regard tellement noir à Neville que ce dernier déglutit nerveusement sans comprendre la raison pour laquelle Harry semblait lui en vouloir.

« Euh...je crois que je vais vous laisser! Marmonna t-il se sentant nettement de trop.

« Attends! S'exclama Draco qui se leva et s'approcha de lui pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule...viens avec moi! Rajoutat-il en l'entraînant hors de la pièce sous le regard devenu carrément furieux du brun qui resta immobile près de la table.

-

Blaise avait reprit sa place près de Ron, tenant toujours une de ses mains dans les siennes qu'il portait de temps en temps à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser tout en observant son visage, quand le rouquin commença à s'agiter, les tremblements le reprirent et il se mit à gémir, la douleur revenait.

Il s'allongea rapidement près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Blaise? Chuchota Ron en ouvrant les yeux.

« Je suis là!

« J'ai mal...ça recommence...s'il te pl...

« Non, je n'en ai pas et même si j'en avais je ne t'en donnerais pas! L'interrompit fermement le Serpentard qui le renversa et se plaça au dessus de lui...demain la potion sera prête et tu ne souffrira plus mais ce soir tu dois tenir le coup.

« Je ne peux pas! Protesta le rouquin en tentant de se dégager mais en vain.

« Si tu peux!

« COMMENT? Hurla presque Ron...avec cette p----- de potion pour dormir c'est ça?

« Non tu n'est pas obligé d'en prendre, tu peux aussi essayer de résister même si c'est dur! Répondit Blaise en le maintenant sous lui.

« Je n'y arriverais pas! Murmura le rouquin en tournant la tête vers le mur, subitement plus calme malgré la douleur sourde qui se diffusait dans tout son corps qui réclamait sa dose.

« Je peux t'y aider! Souffla le Serpentard qui d'une main se mit à lui caresser doucement le contour du visage tout en lui racontant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête d'une voix douce et apaisante, il sentit Ron se concentrer sur ses paroles et petit à petit se détendre lentement en se laissant porter par son murmure, il parla longtemps sans se lasser et le rouquin finit par se rendormir et cette fois d'un sommeil naturel.

Blaise se tu et déposa un léger baiser aux coins de ses lèvres puis la tête au creux du cou de Ron il s'endormit à son tour.

-

Neville un peu ahuri suivit Draco qui l'emmena jusqu'au bar qui se trouvait dans un angle du petit salon et le regarda prendre une bouteille de whisky et trois verrres qu'il lui tendit.

« C'est pourquoi faire? Demanda t-il.

« Tu verras bien! Répondit le blond énigmatique...suis moi!

Ils traversèrent le hall montèrent l'escalier et quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte sur laquelle Draco frappa Neville réalisa avec angoisse que c'était celle de la chambre de Severus.

Avant qu'il ai pu dire quoi que ce soit il se retrouva propulsé dans la pièce par le blond qui avait ouvert et l'avait poussé dans le dos.

Le Maître de potion qui était allongé sur son lit un livre à la main haussa un sourcil interrogateur en les regardant et Neville ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon souple de style jogging, pour lui qui ne l'avait toujours vu qu'avec ses informes robes de sorcier c'était plus qu'une surprise et le torse à la forte musculature qu'il voyait le laissa les bras ballants.

Draco lui très à l'aise s'avança jusqu'au lit de son parrain près duquel il s'assit sans façon.

« On est venu boire un verre avec toi! Lui dit-il...ça te gêne pas?

Severus referma son livre qu'il posa sur la table de nuit.

« Je ne refuse jamais un verre! Dit-il.

« Neville ne reste pas planté là, amènes les verres et viens t'asseoir! Reprit le blond.

Ce dernier s'approcha lentement et s'assit timidement au pied du lit.

Draco fit le service et tendit un verre à chacun, puis il entama une discussion avec son parrain que Neville n'écouta pas, il observa la chambre qui comme le rez-de-chaussée ne comportait en meuble que le minimum indispensable et se dit que Severus n'était vraiment pas doué pour la décoration intérieure qui semblait être le dernier de ses soucis.

Puis il reporta son attention sur son verre qu'il fixa pensivement, n'osant y goûter, il ne buvait jamais d'alcool.

Ce fut le silence qui finalement lui fit lever la tête et il s'aperçut avec effarement que le blond était partit, le laissant seul face à Severus qui le fixait avec attention.

« Je peux savoir à quoi rime cette mise en scène? Demanda ce dernier pas dupe, Draco qui se comportait de manière aussi amicale avec Neville c'était par trop étrange et il se dit que son filleul devait avoir une idée derrière la tête en l'amenant ici.

Neville ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit, il ne savait pas comment s'expliquer et ne se rendait pas compte que ses yeux eux très expressifs parlaient pour lui.

Le maître de potion eut un petit sourire, il se redressa et se pencha vers lui pour lui enlever son verre qu'il posa sur la table de nuit avant de lui saisir une main pour l'attirer à lui tout en se laissant aller en arrière.

Neville se retrouva couché sur son torse puissant, Severus posa une main sur sa nuque et rapprocha son visage du sien, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

Sa voix rauque et basse fit frémir le Gryffondor qui se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien voulut aussi fort.

« Oui!

-

**A jeudi!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**-**

**-**

Severus renversa Neville qui gémit sous son baiser impérieux tout en caressant le dos où il sentait les muscles saillir, ses mains descendirent et se glissèrent sous le pantalon souple, le maître de potion ne portait rien dessous et le Gryffondor massa avec volupté les fesses rondes et dures.

Severus se redressa et le déshabilla rapidement, quand Neville n'eut plus rien sur lui il lui écarta les jambes et se plaça à genoux à hauteur de ses mollets, il commença par caresser lentement l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec la main puis se pencha pour y passer la langue remontant sur l'aine contournant la virilité de Neville il remonta jusqu'au nombril qu'il taquina puis redescendit de la même manière sur l'autre cuisse.

Son compagnon grogna quand il évita une fois de plus sa virilité et Severus s'en saisit d'une main pour la caresser avant d'y passer le bout de la langue sur toute la longueur, Neville se mit à donner des coups de reins en s'agrippant au drap et poussa un profond soupir de plaisir quand il le prit en entier dans sa bouche, il remonta les genoux pour permettre au maître de potion d'atteindre son intimité que ce dernier prépara longuement, sous la double caresse Neville n'était pas loin de l'extase quand Severus se redressa, il prit ses jambes qu'il posa sur ses épaules et le faisant remonter sur ses cuisses il le pénétra lentement en le saisissant par les hanches.

Ses va et viens d'abord lents devinrent violents et profonds sur l'insistance de Neville qui l'excitait de ses cris et qui finit par se laisser aller entre eux dans un long oui, Severus en fit autant dans un dernier coup de rein qui souleva presque le Gryffondor avant que le maître de potion s'effondre sur lui.

Neville comblé poussa un soupir heureux en le serrant contre lui.

-

Harry qui était retourné dans le petit salon râlait tout seul, il était jaloux, il avait beau se dire que c'était idiot mais le sourire que Draco avait adressé à Neville le pourchassait, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il lui fut réservé à lui, malheureusement avec lui le blond se comportait toujours comme si il n'avait aucune importance, à lui les railleries et moqueries.

Jamais à un seul moment Draco ne l'avait traité comme les autres, le Héros, le Survivant, pour lui il était Potter point barre, celui dont il se foutait depuis des années.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains, coudes sur les genoux, pourtant lui c'est souvent pour lui qu'il avait fait preuve de courage, le simple fait de savoir qu'il le regardait le poussait à dépasser ses propres limites.

« Parce que j'ai toujours voulut qu'il m'admire! S'avoua t-il, plus que n'importe qui c'est dans ses yeux à lui qu'il cherchait la reconnaissance, combien de fois dans la foule qui l'entourait avait-il cherché sa chevelure blonde et avait été déçu de ne pas la voir.

A chaque retour de ses voyages sa première idée était qu'il allait le revoir, il s'en voulut de penser ça si il avait un peu moins été obsédé par Draco il aurait fait plus attention à Ron mais quand on aime on est toujours un peu égoïste.

«Peut-on être coupable d'être amoureux? Dit-il à voix haute en s'adressant aux flammes qui crépitaient.

« J'ignore qui est coupable d'être amoureux mais aux dernières nouvelles ce n'est pas punissable par la loi! Fit Draco qui s'était silencieusement approché et s'assit près de lui.

« Qu'est que tu as fais de Neville? Demanda Harry en se renfrognant, la jalousie le dévorant toujours autant.

« Oh! Répondit nonchalament le blond...je suppose qu'après les ébats qu'il vient de vivre il doit dormir à poings fermés.

Le brun le fixa une seconde sans comprendre puis ses yeux verts horrifiés tournèrent au noir d'encre, la jalousie, la colère durcirent ses traits, la rage et la douleur le submergea.

« T'as pas fais ça! Cria t-il en le saisisant par le devant de son pull...t'as pas fais ça! Répéta t-il en le secouant avec force...pas avec Neville, c'est pas possible!!!!!!!!

Draco paralysé par la stupeur dû à la violence de sa réaction en resta sans voix en voyant les larmes qui se mirent à inonder les joues d'Harry qui le lâcha brusquement et partit en courant.

Le brun grimpa quatre à quatres les marches et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Draco sourcils froncés remit son pull en place pensivement.

« Potter je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on ai une petite discussion tous les deux! Se dit-il...mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre demain que tu sois un peu plus calme!

-

Le lendemain quand Severus ouvrit les yeux, l'espace d'une seconde il fut surprit de sentir la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait l'habitude de se réveiller seul et cela lui fit un drôle d'effet, il devait reconnaître que c'était très agréable et l'envie de traîner au lit le tenta, mais il y renonça en soupirant, il devait aller vérifier que sa potion était prête.

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Neville qui marmonna vaguement quelque chose mais ne se réveilla pas.

Une fois vêtu il sortit silencieusement de la chambre et descendit dans son laboratoire, il constata que sa potion avait prise la couleur qu'il espérait et satisfait il remonta pour se rendre dans la chambre de Ron.

Il entra dans la pièce et s'avança jusqu'au pied du lit d'où il observa pensivement Ron et Blaise qui dormaient enlacés et à la façon dont ce dernier tenait le rouquin serré contre lui il en conclut sans peine qu'il en était amoureux, il eut une moue désabusée en pensant que si Ron n'était pas capable de s'en sortir Blaise allait souffrir puis il haussa les épaules, après tout ça ne le regardait pas.

Il allait faire demi tour quand le rouquin ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le flacon qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« C'est la fameuse potion? Demanda t-il en se redressant, réveillant Blaise par la même occasion.

« Oui! Répondit-il en se rapprochant pour lui donner...une gorgée à chaque fois que vous sentirez venir les crises ou la douleur! Reprit-il avant de tourner les talons, sans rien dire de plus il sortit de la chambre.

Blaise qui s'était assit regarda Ron qui les mains tremblantes se dépêcha d'ouvrir le flacon et en avala une gorgée.

« J'espère que ça va marcher! Murmura t-il.

Le rouquin posa la potion sur la table de nuit et attendit en regardant ses mains qui peu à peu cessèrent de trembler tandis que la douleur qui l'habitait presque continuellement ces derniers jours disparaîssait.

Un sourire heureux naquit sur ses lèvres il lui sembla que cela faisait des siècles qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien et il leva les yeux sur Blaise.

« Je ne sens plus rien! Dit-il comme si il n'en revenait pas...et j'ai faim.

Le Serpentard éclata d'un rire joyeux et le serra dans ses bras.

« T'as bien besoin de te remplumer! Plaisanta t-il.

Comme si il n'avait attendu que ça l'elfe entra et comme d'habitude déposa un plateau sur la table avant de repartir tout aussi vite.

Pour la première fois ils partagèrent un repas assit à table et Blaise mit tout en oeuvre pour le faire rire durant tout ce temps, quand ils eurent terminé il lui proposa une petite balade à l'extérieur et Ron accepta.

-

Quand il sortit de la chambre Severus hésita un moment à rejoindre Neville dans la sienne puis y renonça, il ne savait pas ce que le jeune homme attendait de lui et si il n'était là que pour quelques jours il préférait éviter de trop s'y attacher, Neville l'émouvait, il lui donnait envie de le protéger et il lui plaisait déjà beaucoup trop pour sa propre tranquillité d'esprit, il redescendit dans son laboratoire.

-

Après avoir prit une douche Draco s'habilla d'un jeans délavé et d'un pull fin de couleur noire puis se jetant un regard dans le miroir il réfléchit deux secondes avant de se décider a aller rejoindre Harry dans sa chambre.

Il entra doucement dans la pièce et aperçut le brun qui lui tournait le dos assit sur son lit, il s'en approcha et s'arrêta devant lui sans que ce dernier ne réagisse.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ta crise d'hier soir? Demanda t-il.

Harry qui avait la tête baissée fit signe que non.

« Tu n'as quand même pas crû que Neville et moi...le blond laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Le brun fit signe que oui.

Le coeur de Draco se mit à battre fort et il s'accroupit devant Harry en posant les mains sur ses genoux.

« C'était bien une scène de jalousie?

« Jamais tu ne m'as sourit de cette façon! Explosa subitement le brun en le repoussant pour se lever, il fit quelques pas au milieu de la pièce et s'arrêta pour le regarder avec des yeux étincelants de fureur...puis tu l'emmènes dieu sait où, dans ta chambre je présume et après tu me dis qu'il s'est endormit après vos ébats...COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE REAGISSE? Hurla t-il rouge de colère et incapable de se contrôler.

« Potter je n'ai jamais dit après **nos **ébats! Fit calmement Draco amusé et en même temps le coeur proche de l'explosion de joie, celui qu'il aimait lui faisait une crise de jalousie, c'était le paradis sur terre...j'ai dit après les ébats qu'**il** vient de vivre.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas où est la différence! Riposta froidement Harry qui aurait volontiers étranglé Neville si ce dernier avait eut le malheur d'être présent.

-

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**-**

**-**

« La différence? Sourit Draco...c'est qu'il les a vécut dans les bras de Severus, pas dans les miens.

Harry en resta muet quelques instant, bouche ouverte.

« Neville et Snape? Fit-il abasourdi.

Le blond opina tout en s'approchant lentement de lui.

« Alors pourquoi une telle scène? Insista t-il...il voulait l'entendre dire les mots dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps.

« Parce que tes sourires je les veux que pour moi! Avoua le brun à voix basse, ses yeux verts où brillait maintenant une douce lueur rivés au beau regard gris.

« Pourquoi? Répéta Draco en s'arrêtant si près que leurs torses se touchaient.

« Parce que je t'aime! Murmura Harry.

« Merci Merlin! Souffla le blond tandis qu'il enlaçait le brun qui lui passa les bras autour du cou, les yeux fermés ils échangèrent enfin leur premier baiser tout en douceur et tendresse, ils y exprimèrent tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient.

Puis lentement le désir prit le pas sur le reste et ils se déshabillèrent au beau milieu de la pièce avant de rejoindre le lit sans cesser de se caresser.

Draco fit allonger Harry à plat ventre et s'assit à cheval sur ses cuisses, il se pencha tout en frottant son érection contre les fesses du brun qui soupirait et embrassa sa nuque puis ses épaules, remontant de temps en temps au niveau de son oreille pour la mordiller en murmurant des je t'aime dans un souffle qui faisait courir de longs frissons sur la peau d'Harry qui se cambrait pour accentuer le contact de leur bassins.

Lentement le blond descendit en suivant le tracé de la colonne du bout de la langue en s'arrêtant plus longuement sur la naissance des fesses entre lesquelles il inséra ses doigts après lui avoir écarter les jambes du genoux, les gémissements du brun qui s'intensifièrent augmentèrent sa propre excitation et il s'allongea sur lui tout en présentant d'une main sa virilité devant l'intimité d'Harry qu'il força lentement, prenant un plaisir évident à sa prise de possession, plaisir totalement partagé par le brun.

Draco saisit les mains d'Harry, entrelaçant leurs doigts et ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser avec fièvre tandis qu'il se mettait à bouger, ils adoptèrent un rythme lent et profond laissant monter le plaisir, ce ne fut que dans les derniers instants quand il sentit que le brun allait partir que le blond donna de violents coups de reins, leur faisant atteindre l'orgasme en même temps et dans le même cri.

Leurs mains toujours jointes ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre un long moment, sans bouger, profitant d'un instant de bonheur et de bien-être total.

-

L'air étant très froid à l'extérieur Blaise avait emmitouflé Ron, qui se tenait fermement à son bras, dans une grosse veste bien épaisse dans laquelle le rouquin disparaissait presque entièrement, ils marchait lentement et avaient presque fait le tour du manoir.

Blaise était inquiet, depuis un bon moment Ron ne disait plus un mot alors qu'il avait été plutôt joyeux jusqu'à présent.

« Ca ne va pas? Finit-il par demander.

« Je voudrais rentrer! Répondit le rouquin d'un ton las.

« Tu es fatigué?

« Oui...oui je suis fatigué! Marmonna Ron d'une voix morne.

Sans rien dire de plus Blaise le ramena à l'intérieur et une fois dans le hall lui retira sa veste, son inquiétude grandit en s'apercevant que Ron qui se laissait faire comme un pantin paraissait complètement amorphe.

Severus qui arrivait de son laboratoire comprit immédiatement et s'approcha du rouquin qu'il prit par le menton pour lui relever la tête afin de l'examiner, les yeux bleus qui semblaient totalement éteints et perdus dans le vague ne le surprirent pas.

« Qu'est qu'il a? Demanda Blaise avec anxiété.

« Période d'abattement suite à une phase d'excitation! Expliqua le maître de potion en relâchant Ron qui ne fit pas un geste...c'est normal, c'est à lui de surmonter ça.

Ceci dit il tourna les talons et entra dans le petit salon.

« Viens Ron! Fit Blaise qui soupira tout en lui prenant la main...ça va aller!

Ils remontèrent dans la chambre et après l'avoir fait mettre en pyjama il le mit au lit.

Le rouquin ne protesta à aucun moment, il se laissait faire d'un air absent mais quand il voulut s'allonger près de lui il le repoussa.

« Vas t-en Blaise! Dit-il de cette voix morne qui fit mal au Serpentard dont le coeur se serra, il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui.

« Ne me repousses pas! Murmura t-il la gorge serrée...laisses moi rester près de toi, je t'aime.

« Je ne veux pas que tu m'aime, ne t'occupes plus de moi, je ne vaux rien! Répondit Ron toujours du même ton sans vie...trouves toi quelqu'un de bien, moi je veux juste que tu me laisses seul, sors d'ici je ne veux plus te voir.

Ses paroles blessèrent profondément Blaise qui sortit de la chambre précipitament, incapable de dire un mot de plus.

Dans le couloir il tomba presque nez à nez avec Harry et Draco qui enlacés et l'air aux anges venaient de sortir de la leur.

« Blaise...qu'est ce qui ce passe? Demanda immédiatement le brun en voyant son air défait.

Ce dernier ne pu que secouer la tête avant de courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Harry fixa le battant avec surprise puis se rendit près de Ron suivit par Draco, il s'approcha du lit de son ami qui ne leva même pas les yeux sur lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Ron! Dit-il doucement en lui prenant la main...que c'est-il passé avec Blaise, on vient de le croiser et il avait l'air tellement malheureux.

« Il ne doit pas m'aimer! Répondit le rouquin à voix basse.

Draco qui s'était installé dans le fauteuil eut un petit rire ironique.

« Je crois que là tu n'as rien à décider Weasley.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, il lui jeta un regard noir adoucit par un sourire puis reporta son attention sur Ron.

« C'est trop tard, il t'aime sincèrement! Fit-il...pourquoi tu le repousses?

« Parce que...parce qu'il est trop bien pour moi! Souffla le rouquin.

« Alors là je suis totalement d'accord avec toi! Intervint de nouveau le blond qui se pencha pour poser une main sur la cuisse du brun, qui cette fois lui jetait un véritable regard de reproche, en lui faisant un sourire enjôleur...je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il te trouve mais bon tous les goûts sont dans la nature! Reprit-il toujours aussi moqueur.

Ron dans l'état de déprime où il se trouvait ne réagit pas à ces paroles, de toutes manières il aurait pu le traiter de tous les noms où l'insulter autant qu'il voulait rien ne pourrait être pire que la façon dont lui-même se voyait, la souffrance physique n'était plus là mais celle mentale prenait le pas et tout ce qu'il avait fait lui revenait.

« Tu avais raison Malfoy! Dit-il...je suis faible, pitoyable, misérable, je suis juste un paumé prostitué et drogué, je ne lui amènerais rien de bon.

« Weasley si tu continue tu vas me faire pleurer! Répliqua Draco en fronçant les sourcils, que le rouquin se dévalorise à ce point devant lui le mettait mal à l'aise, que lui l'insulte c'était normal mais là ça n'allait pas du tout et il préférait nettement le Weasley grande gueule qui lui tenait tête.

« Bon ça suffit! S'énerva Harry qui lui non plus ne supportait plus de voir son ami comme ça...tu es Ron et puis c'est tout, il est au courant de tout et si il t'aime c'est qu'il t'en juge digne alors à moins que toi tu ne veuilles vraiment pas de lui, et pas pour ces raisons stupides, ne le repousse pas.

« Et...et si je recommence?...si je m'offre encore au premier venu! Fit Ron d'une petite voix en levant pour la première fois les yeux sur son ami...regardes ce que j'ai fait avec toi, j'ai voulut te tuer et j'ai même...essayé de te séduire! Acheva t-il gêné...je pourrais le tuer en faisant une crise ou agir avec lui comme une p...

« Pffff!! Blaise est assez grand pour se défendre et pour le reste il ne te dira pas non, tu peux compter là dessus! Plaisanta Draco en l'interrompant et qui se leva pour poser des mains caressantes sur les épaules d'Harry qui secoua la tête en levant les yeux au plafond avant de sourire au rouquin pour lui montrer que pour lui l'épisode était oublié.

« Ron, ça n'arrivera plus si toi tu ne le veux plus! Lui dit-il...je sais que tu vas y arriver et Blaise t'y aidera.

Une petite flamme sembla se rallumer dans les yeux bleus du rouquin qui subitement prit conscience de la posture affectueuse du blond et du brun.

« Vous êtes ensemble?

« Oui! Répondit Harry qui pencha la tête pour poser sa joue d'un geste câlin sur l'une des mains de Draco.

« Et c'est un peu grâce à toi Weasley! Fit le blond...tu vois que tu peux encore servir à quelque chose, tout n'est pas perdu!

« Draco...soupira le brun tout en souriant tandis que le blond se penchait sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ron lui baissa les yeux et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de les relever.

« Vous pourriez aller demander à Blaise de venir? Dit-il.

-

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**-**

**-**

Neville fut déçu de se réveiller seul mais il s'aperçut qu'il était tard, il s'étira en se disant qu'il avait merveilleusement bien dormit puis souriant il se leva et retourna rapidement dans sa chambre où il prit une douche en chantonnant et se changea avant de descendre dans le hall, il pensait que Severus devait se trouver dans son laboratoire mais en passant devant le petit salon il l'aperçut assit dans un fauteuil ses longues jambes allongées devant lui, coude sur l'accoudoir et menton dans une main, de l'autre il tenait une tasse de thé, il regardait dans le vide d'un air songeur.

Neville s'avança vers lui.

« Bonjour! Dit-il timidement, il hésita un instant puis vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du maître de potion qui ne le repoussa pas et le Gryffondor se blottit contre lui.

Sans rien dire et de sa main libre Severus lui caressa doucement les cheveux, aujourd'hui tout lui semblait différend, comme plus lumineux, moins triste, dés que Neville était près de lui tout s'éclairait, il se dit que c'était très agréable d'être là assit devant un bon feu avec lui blottit contre sa poitrine, cela lui donnait un sentiment de bien-être et de plénitude qu'il n'avait jamais resssentit. Puis brusquement il eut peur, il était tout simplement tombé amoureux du jeune homme mais il pensait que ce dernier ne resterait pas pas bien longtemps, Blaise s'occupait en permanence de Ron et Neville allait certainement vouloir rentrer chez lui si on avait plus besoin de lui, Severus se dit que quand il allait repartir il allait retrouver sa solitude et pour la première fois cela l'effraya, si jusqu'à présent il s'en était parfaitement contenté il savait que ce ne serait plus le cas.

Il allait souffrir de son absence et tout deviendrait encore plus sombre.

Il se releva en repoussant Neville à qui il ne jeta pas un regard.

« J'ai du travail, le petit déjeuner est servit dans la salle à manger! Dit-il de sa voix sèche en quittant la pièce rapidement, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de lui.

Le Gryffondor le regarda partir sans comprendre.

-

Harry et Draco sortirent de la chambre de Ron et le blond plaqua immédiatement le brun contre le mur du couloir pour le dévorer de baisers, ce dernier se laissa faire avec plaisir, répondant avec ardeur mais l'arrêta quand ses mains se firent un peu trop baladeuses.

« Harry j'ai envie de toi!

« Je te signale qu'on est au beau milieu du couloir! Fit Harry en souriant tout en tentant d'échapper à l'étreinte du blond à laquelle il aurait succombé bien volontiers si ils avaient été dans leur chambre...et Ron nous a demandé d'aller chercher Blaise.

« Pfff! Soupira Draco qui boudeur s'écarta...il n'avait qu'à y aller lui-même après tout c'est lui qui l'a jeté...et puis y a trop de monde dans cette maison.

Le brun qui ne résistait à la tentation que difficilement, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui il aurait bien passé la journée à lui faire l'amour, lui passa amoureusement les bras autour du cou.

« Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'une sieste après le repas? Lui proposa t-il en guise de consolation.

Le blond retrouva son sourire.

Ils tapèrent à la porte de la chambre de Blaise et attendirent, au bout de quelques instants n'ayant reçut aucune réponse Draco tourna la poignée et ils entrèrent, il n'y avait personne et Harry frissonna en s'avançant dans la pièce.

« Brrr! Fit-il en se frottant frileusement les bras...il gèle ici!

« Pas étonnant! Répondit le blond...la fenêtre est grande ouverte.

Ils s'y dirigèrent et aperçurent avec surprise Blaise accoudé à la rambarde, juste vêtu d'un pull fin il fixait l'horizon et paraissait insensible au froid qu'il faisait.

« Mais t'es malade ou quoi! S'exclama Draco qui le saisit par un bras et le tira vivement à l'intérieur, Harry s'empressa de refermer la fenêtre.

« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air! Protesta Blaise qui se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule et alla s'asseoir sur son lit...qu'est ce que vous me voulez, laissez moi seul! Reprit-il, maussade.

« On croirait entendre Weasley! Se moqua le blond...c'est tout ce que vous savez dire tous les deux?

Son ami lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu peux faire le fier maintenant que t'as ton Potter! Riposta t-il vertement...mais tout le monde n'a pas ta chance!

« C'est pas en cherchant à te transformer en iceberg que tu l'aura! Répliqua aussi sec Draco.

« Je te l'ai dit, je voulais juste prendre l'air! S'énerva Blaise...je me suis pas rendu compte qu'il faisait aussi froid.

« Ron veut te voir! Intervint Harry en s'approchant de lui.

« Il veut me voir? S'étonna Blaise soudain radoucit...pourquoi?

« Pour te trucider ou te séduire va savoir, tout va dépendre de son humeur du moment! Répondit le blond avec un amusement teinté d'ironie qui fit quand même sourire son ami qui le connaissait trop bien pour se fâcher réellement.

« Je préfèrerais que ce soit pour la deuxième raison! Dit-il.

« Vas y et tu verras bien! Fit Harry qui se tourna vers Draco...si on allait manger?

Blaise les suivit des yeux tandis qu'ils sortaient puis il resta un long moment immobile avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce à son tour pour se rendre dans la chambre de Ron.

Arrivé devant la porte il fit un bref arrêt le temps de prendre une longue inspiration, il ignorait à quoi s'attendre, et sans frapper entra d'un pas décidé.

Il s'avança jusqu'au bord du lit d'où Ron le regardait venir.

« Tu voulais me voir? Demanda t-il d'un ton aussi neutre que possible en restant debout.

« Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé pour tout à l'heure! Répondit le rouquin, mal à l'aise sous le regard sombre où rien ne se lisait...je me sentait très mal et...et...il se tu et se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches...je veux bien de ton aide et il faut que tu saches que toi aussi tu m'attires beaucoup, mais ne m'en demande pas plus pour le moment s'il te plait! Acheva t-il les yeux baissés.

Blaise retint le soupir de soulagement qui montait et sourit.

« Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu me laisse rester à tes côtés et que je puisse prendre soin de toi! Dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit...je t'aime! Termina t-il dans un murmure en s'allongeant pour poser la tête sur le torse de Ron qui l'entoura de ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu es aussi gelé? S'étonna ce dernier en le serrant plus fort.

Blaise sans bouger lui expliqua vaguement qu'il était sortit en oubliant de se couvrir.

Le rouquin le poussa pour qu'il se relève et écarta les draps.

« Déshabilles toi et viens! Lui ordonna t-il.

Le Serpentard ne se fit pas prier, en moins de deux il retira ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer et se glissa avec plaisir sous les couvertures, se blottissant en frissonnant contre le corps chaud de Ron qui le serra de nouveau entre ses bras.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques minutes.

« Blaise?

« Mmm!! murmura ce dernier, il était trop bien comme il était pour parler.

« Tu voudrais pas m'embrasser?

La demande juste chuchotée fit cette fois vivement relever la tête au Serpentard qui plongea ses yeux sombres dans le regard bleu gêné.

« Si je veux? Répondit-il en souriant, il caressa le front de Ron, le dégageant des mèches de cheveux qui le recouvraient...j'en rêve!

Il posa sa bouche sur celle du rouquin qui s'ouvrit et doucement il mêla avec un plaisir intense sa langue à la sienne, il y mit toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait et quand il s'écarta il fut heureux de voir les yeux de Ron légèrement voilés par le désir, mais il savait que c'était trop tôt pour aller plus loin, ce n'était qu'un désir superficiel et si il tentait quoi que ce soit le rouquin prendrait peur, il était trop fragile émotionnellement.

Il posa juste un petit baiser sur son menton puis se renversa sur le dos tout en attirant Ron qui à son tour vint poser sa tête sur son torse.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu! Lui souffla t-il en lui caressant lentement le dos.

-

« Salut Neville! Fit Draco en entrant dans la salle à manger.

« Salut! Dit Harry en écho, il n'en voulait plus du tout à son ami et il s'installa près de lui, le blond à ses côtés.

« Lut! Leur répondit Neville qui ne semblait pas très joyeux.

Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur en le fixant.

« Tu n'es pas sensé sauter de joie aujourd'hui?...ou les performances de mon parrain sont-elles nulles à ce point?

Neville rougit et fit non de la tête.

« Bon alors qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Harry avec curiosité, l'idée que Snape puisse avoir une vie amoureuse, chose à laquelle il n'aurais jamais songé et qu'il avait un peu de mal à imaginer, l'intriguait au plus haut point.

« Je ne sais pas trop! Fit son ami en soupirant...je ne comprends pas.

« Explique nous ça plus clairement!

« Oui racontes nous ça! Renchérit Draco tout aussi curieux que le brun.

Neville leur raconta la réaction de Severus et leur fit part de ses craintes.

« Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas et qu'il préfèrerait que je m'en aille.

-

**A bientôt.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**-**

**-**

Après le départ d'Harry et Draco, Neville se rendit au laboratoire où il entra silencieusement, il s'arrêta pour observer Severus qui lui tournait le dos et semblait occupé à il ne savait trop quoi.

Il toussota pour signaler sa présence et le maître de potion tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu veux quelque chose?

Le ton sec sur lequel venait de parler Severus fit mal à Neville qui baissa la tête, il eut l'impression qu'il le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose, c'était clair que le maître de potion ne voulait pas de lui alors à quoi bon lui avouer qu'il l'aimait comme le lui avait conseillé de faire Harry et Draco, il se dit que tout ce qu'il y gagnerait serait d'ennuyer encore plus Severus.

« Non! Répondit-il à mi-voix...je suis juste venu te dire adieu, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

Il regretta preque immédiatement ses paroles, il venait de les dire sur une impulsion en espérant une réaction alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie de partir.

« Bien, alors adieu! Fit simplement Severus qui se détourna pour cacher la crispation de ses traits, il entendit les pas de Neville qui s'éloignait et ferma les yeux, il avait oublié à quel point aimer pouvait faire mal.

-

« J'y crois pas, non mais quel crétin ce gryffi! Chuchota Draco en secouant la tête d'un air consterné.

Harry et lui poussé par la curiosité avaient fait mine de partir puis avaient suivit Neville pour voir ce qui allait se passer, ils s'étaient cachés dans un renforcement et avaient tout entendu.

« Reconnais que Snape n'a pas fait beaucoup d'efforts non plus! Répliqua Harry dans un murmure.

« T'aurais voulut qu'il fasse quoi? S'indigna Draco...qu'il tombe à genoux et lui fasse une déclaration enflammée?

« Ouai! Fit le brun qui se mit à rire doucement...j'aurais bien voulut voir ça tiens!

« Un Serpentard ne se met jamais à genoux devant personne! Rétorqua le blond de son air hautain.

« Ah bon? Fit mine de s'étonner Harry avec une petite lueur amusée et coquine au fond des yeux...t'es sûr de toi?...jamais, jamais?

Draco le fixa un instant puis sourit et le prit par la taille pour le serrer contre lui.

« Potter tu deviendrais pas un tout petit peu pervers là? Lui murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille qu'il mordilla et lécha avant de descendre le long du cou.

« Mmm! Repondit le brun en penchant la tête pour mieux apprécier la caresse...tu déteins sur moi!

Ils échangèrent un baiser puis Draco s'écarta.

« Attends moi je vais parler à mon parrain.

Harry le regarda entrer dans la pièce en souriant.

« Draco cupidon! Pensa t-il avec amusement...j'aurais tout vu!

-

Severus était resté immobile, son coeur qui était si froid et qu'il croyait être devenu insensible depuis si longtemps lui faisait mal et l'envie de courir après Neville le tiraillait, seulement sa fierté et le fait de ne pas savoir ce que pensait ce dernier le retenait, si il lui demandait de rester avec lui Neville ne risquait-il pas de refuser?

Passer une nuit avec quelqu'un était une chose, vivre avec en était une autre, pour ça il fallait s'aimer.

« Tu vas le laisser partir comme ça?

La voix nonchalante et ironique de son filleul le fit se retourner.

« Tu écoutes aux portes? Répondit-il d'un ton hargneux.

« Elle était ouverte! Fit négligemment Draco en haussant les épaules et en s'approchant de lui.

« Remarque je comprends très bien que tu t'en débarrasse! reprit-il en soulevant des flacons un par un pour les regarder...ce petit Gryffi est trop stupide, il m'a même dit...il s'interrompit pour lui désigner une potion...à quoi elle sert celle-là?

« Laisse ça tranquille! Répliqua Severus qui la lui arracha presque des mains avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Il t'a dit quoi?

« Bah! Fit Draco qui en prit un autre...tu les connais ces Gryffondor, trop sentimentaux!

« Il t'a dit quoi? Répéta le maître de potion qui le lui prit aussi d'un geste agacé.

« Enfin moi ça me déplait pas tout compte fait! Continua le blond imperturbable...j'adore ça chez Potter, mais c'est vrai que Neville il est pas terrible alors une nuit avec lui ça a dut te...

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il a dit oui? Gronda Severus en le coupant d'un ton menaçant.

« Hein? Fit Draco qui s'amusait beaucoup à le tourmenter...c'était quoi déjà? Reprit-il en faisant mine d'essayer de se souvenir ...mais au fait puisqu'il s'en va pourquoi ça t'intéresse ce qu'il a dit?

Un regard noir où se lisait clairement l'impatience et un début de colère lui répondit.

Levant les yeux au plafond il se frotta le menton un instant en faisant la moue de celui qui réfléchit puis claqua des doigts.

« Ah oui je me souviens!s'exclama t-il...cet idiot m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de toi, t'imagine ça?

Il faillit éclater de rire en voyant Severus qui à peine sa phrase finie était déjà à la porte.

-

Blaise observait Ron qui dormait la tête sur son épaule, il sentait les tremblements qui commençaient à parcourir son corps puis il le vit se crisper avant que des gémissements ne s'échappent de ses lèvres.

Il se saisit de la potion posée sur la table de nuit et secoua doucement le rouquin qui ouvrit les yeux.

« Ca recommence n'est ce pas?

« Oui!

Blaise approcha le flacon de ses lèvres.

« Tiens bois! Lui dit-il.

« Non! Fit Ron en repoussant la bouteille...je vais essayer de résister tout seul, il faut que j'y arrive.

Le Serpentard lui sourit heureux de le voir décidé à s'en sortir.

« Tu es sûr de toi?

« Oui, si tu es là j'y arriverais...serres moi fort, parles moi!

Blaise l'embrassa doucement puis resserra son étreinte autour du corps brûlant et d'une voix apaisante se mit encore une fois à lui raconter une histoire qu'il inventait au fur et à mesure.

Il ne s'arrêta pas même en sentant Ron qui luttait courageusement en serrant les mâchoires et les plaintes étouffées qu'il ne pouvait retenir par moment lui déchiraient le coeur.

La crise fut longue mais il ne bougea pas, tenant fermement le rouquin crispé qui avait planté les ongles dans sa chair, c'était douloureux mais cela lui donnait l'impression de partager la sienne.

« Je vais... y arriver! Murmura Ron à un moment où les tremblements étaient très forts, le faisant presque claquer des dents...pour toi.

Blaise qui continuait son histoire parce qu'il savait qu'il se raccrochait au son de sa voix eut envie de se mettre à pleurer, il se sentait si impuissant.

Une des larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur ses joues s'écrasa sur le visage de Ron dont la douleur s'atténuait enfin et qui surprit leva la tête pour le regarder.

« Blaise! S'exclama t-il...c'est pour moi que tu pleures?

Il se redressa et embrassa ses joues pour effacer ses larmes.

« Je vais m'en sortir! Dit-il entrecoupant ses paroles de baisers...tu verras...pour toi j'y arriverais, je te le promet!

« Oui! Murmura Blaise qui lui sourit tendrement en plongea ses yeux sombres à l'éclat convaincus dans les yeux bleus inquiets mais déterminés...tous les deux ensemble on y arrivera! reprit-il avant de capturer sa bouche.

-

Neville qui rangeait tristement ses affaires dans sa valise sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Severus qui la referma dans un claquement.

« Je t'interdit de partir! Fit immédiatement ce dernier en utilisant le même ton que pendant ses cours.

Le Gryffondor s'immobilisa le coeur battant.

« Pourquoi? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

De son pas vif et rapide le maître de potion vint jusqu'à lui et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

« Parce que je voudrais que tu restes ici avec moi.

Neville baissa la tête, Severus semblait toujours si distant et froid malgré ses paroles.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as besoin de mon aide!Dit-il d'un ton las...tu sais très bien que je ne sers à rien!

Le maître de potion l'attrapa par la nuque, agrippant ses cheveux pour l'obliger à le regarder, il comprit qu'il devait parler si il ne voulait pas le perdre, même si cela était difficile pour lui.

« C'est de ton amour dont j'ai besoin! Avoua t-il doucement, laissant enfin tomber son masque d'impassibilité...si tu veux bien du mien.

Neville soupira de bonheur et sourit en passant les bras autour de son cou.

« Je t'aime! Dit-il...oui je te veux et oui je veux rester ici près de toi, je...

Il ne pu rien dire de plus, un baiser vorace lui coupa la parole.

Après un long échange des plus agréable Neville s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder.

« Dis, je pourrais changer l'ameublement?...c'est pas pour dire mais la décoration n'est pas vraiment terrible.

Severus se mit à rire en faisant signe que oui et il en fit autant.

-

**A jeudi!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**-**

**-**

Dans les jours qui suivirent le manoir de Severus devint la maison du bonheur, du moins pour deux couples qui vivaient une véritable lune de miel.

Neville plein d'entrain était en train de modifier tout l'intérieur avec l'aide de Draco et Harry qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, passant d'une idée à une autre, ce qui quelques fois donnait au maître de potion l'envie d'hurler ou de rire, tout dépendait des cas.

Pour l'amour de Neville Severus ne disait rien et acceptait tout les changements mais quand les trois partaient dans leur délire de décoration en l'oubliant totalement, ce qu'il détestait parce que Neville passait des heures sans faire attention à lui, il se réfugiait à grands pas et en vociférant dans son laboratoire où il s'enfermait, c'était la seule pièce à laquelle il avait farouchement refusé qu'ils touchent.

Là il attendait patiemment que Neville vienne frapper à la porte qu'il refusait toujours d'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor lui demande pardon presque en le suppliant pour tout ces désagréments, à ce moment là en se tenant à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un alohomora il déverouillait la porte puis bras croisés, sourcils froncés et l'air rébarbatif il le regardait venir vers lui.

Neville à chaque fois très inquiet qu'il soit fâché venait se coller à lui, câlin et affectueux.

Severus ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix mais il adorait voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux du Gryffondor et la tendresse dont il l'entourait, du coup il s'enfermait au moins une fois par jour en prenant un air bougon et Neville marchait à chaque fois.

Enfin il donnait l'impression d'être dupe mais Severus en doutait quand même un peu, il avait pu se rendre compte qu'il était loin d'être aussi stupide qu'on pouvait le croire.

Et en effet Neville n'était pas dupe, la première fois oui mais il avait vite comprit que c'était une manière détournée pour Severus de quémander son attention sans le dire clairement, alors il jouait le jeu, il aimait lui aussi ces moments là.

-

Pour Ron et Blaise ce fut beaucoup plus difficile, le rouquin qui ne prenait plus aucunes potions, ce qu'avait approuvé Severus qui gardait un oeil sur son rétablissement et qui en fabriquait quand même pour le cas ou, luttait contre lui-même, passant par des phases violentes qu'il tentait de réfréner du mieux qu'il pouvait, et par des moments d'abattements qui déchiraient le coeur de Blaise qui supportait tout avec beaucoup de patience et d'amour.

Le Serpentard refusait l'aide des autres qui comprenaient son désir de s'occuper seul de Ron qui le lui avait d'ailleurs demandé et ils restaient enfermés dans leur chambre.

Harry avait voulut protester au début en disant qu'il voulait lui aussi s'occuper de son ami mais Draco l'avait convaincu qu'il fallait les laisser se débrouiller comme ils le désiraient eux et qu'être là en cas de besoin était suffisant.

Le brun fut bien obligé d'accepter et s'y fit rapidement, le blond qui n'aimait pas du tout passer en second dans ses priorités se débrouillait très bien pour ne pas se faire oublier et Harry très amoureux ne rechignait pas à lui prouver autant de fois qu'il le désirait qu'il était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui.

Ils s'aimaient au delà de tout et le bonheur de l'un était devenu la raison de vivre de l'autre.

-

Au fil des jours et lentement l'état de santé de Ron s'améliora suffisamment pour qu'il descende prendre ses repas en commun et si au début il se sentit un peu gêné, tout le monde dut faire un effort pour le mettre à l'aise Severus se contentant de ne rien dire et Draco évitant les remarques moqueuses parce qu'Harry et Blaise l'en avait presque supplié, il apprécia rapidement les rires et les discussions qui y avaient lieu.

Ron reprit du poids et petit à petit les crises s'espacèrent, il savait qu'il était encore loin d'être guérit mais il allait déjà beaucoup mieux.

-

-

Ce jour-là Blaise était inquiet, depuis trois ou quatre jours le rouquin semblait ailleurs et c'est à peine si il lui adressait la parole, il ne le repoussait pourtant pas quand il allait vers lui et se blottissait volontiers dans ses bras même si ils n'avaient toujours échangés que quelques baisers, mais il était comme absent.

Pour le repas de midi Ron refusa de descendre et ils mangèrent tous les deux dans la chambre, repas durant lequel le rouquin se montra plus gai, ce qui rassura un peu le Serpentard et quand ils s'allongèrent pour la sieste habituelle il s'endormit plus tranquille.

-

Quand il se réveilla deux heures plus tard il était seul dans le lit et sans qu'il sache pourquoi l'angoisse le prit immédiatement à la gorge, il se leva d'un bond, se rhabilla et descendit à toute vitesse.

Draco et Harry se trouvaient dans le petit salon.

« Vous avez vu Ron? Leur demanda Blaise d'un ton pressant.

« Non! Répondit le brun qui fronça les sourcils...pourquoi, il n'est pas avec toi?

« Si c'était le cas je ne te demanderais pas si tu l'as vu! Répliqua nerveusement le Serpentard qui sentait l'affolement le gagner et rajouta...il n'était plus dans la chambre quand je me suis réveillé, c'est pas normal.

« Calme toi! Intervint posément Draco...il est peut être aller faire un tour dehors.

« Je vais t'aider à le chercher! Fit Harry qui prit d'inquiétude se leva alors que Blaise tournait les talons pour se précipiter dehors.

Draco soupira mais se leva aussi pour suivre le brun.

Sur le seuil du salon ils croisèrent Neville et Severus qui revenaient du laboratoire et bien entendu n'avaient pas vu le rouquin.

Après cinq minutes de concertation ils partirent tous à sa recherche.

-

Une heure après ils se retrouvaient tous dans le salon, Ron était introuvable et Blaise abattu se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Pourquoi est-il partit? Gémit-il.

« Rien ne nous dit qu'il soit partit! Répondit Severus en haussant les épaules...il peut très bien revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

« Et puis où serait-il partit? Demanda Harry.

« Chercher ce qui lui manque tout simplement!

Ce que venait de dire Draco sur le ton de la plaisanterie les fit tous se redresser et s'entre regarder avec la même pensée.

« Non! Fit Blaise en secouant lentement la tête comme pour repousser cette idée...non il n'a pas pu faire ça!

Personne ne lui répondit et la peur le fit se jeter sur Severus qui se trouvait debout dos à la cheminée.

« Il allait mieux! S'écria t-il en saisissant le maître de potion par les épaules...c'est pas possible pas vrai?

« Mais dîtes le que c'est pas possible! S'énerva t-il devant son silence en le secouant.

Severus le prit par les poignets et se dégagea.

« C'est une possibilité! Répondit-il d'un ton net, ses yeux noirs et froids plongés dans ceux de Blaise semblaient vouloir lui dire qu'il devait se reprendre et garder son calme...il faut regarder les choses en face, c'est peut être bien une rechute!

« Non,non,non,non,non,non! Eut envie d'hurler Blaise qui recula, mais il se tu, il baissa la tête, ravala ses larmes, il respira profondément à plusieurs reprise et reprit son contrôle.

« Même si c'est le cas! Dit-il d'une voix basse...je ne le laisserais pas faire ça.

« Il n'est pas question qu'on le laisse tomber! Décréta Harry qui vint près de lui et lui prit une main qu'il serra dans la sienne...on va le retrouver!

« Il est peut être retourner dans l'appartement qu'il occupait quand on l'a trouvé! Fit subitement Neville...on devrait aller voir!

« On te suis! Répondit vivement Blaise pressé.

-

Le quartier où avait vécu Ron était sordide, tout l'argent qu'il gagnait passait dans la drogue et l'endroit avait l'avantage de ne pas être cher.

Neville les emmena au premier étage d'un petit immeuble dont les boites aux lettres étaient éventrées et les murs recouverts de tag vulgaires devant lesquels Draco s'arrêta avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Les goûts artistique des moldus laisse franchement à désirer! Fit-il.

Harry lui sourit et l'enlaça d'un bras tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier.

Mais l'ancien appartement de Ron était occupé par une famille qui leur dit n'avoir vu aucun rouquin avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

« Nous ferions mieux de retourner au manoir! Dit Severus quand ils furent redescendu.

« Oui, il sera peut être revenu! Opina Neville.

« Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer vous! Fit Blaise le visage fermé et déterminé...moi je reste, je vais le chercher!

Ils discutèrent un moment puis décidèrent que Severus et Neville retourneraient au manoir et les préviendraient si Ron revenait, pendant ce temps Blaise, Harry et Draco allaient continuer à chercher.

-

Recherches qui ne donnèrent absolument rien, ils eurent beau interroger les gens du lieu personne ne semblait connaître Ron, mais ici tous paraissaient méfiants et n'étaient pas du genre à parler, dans cet endroit chacun vivait pour soi et se foutait royalement de son voisin.

En tournant dans le quartier ils arrivèrent devant un parc où ils aperçurent beaucoup de jeunes gens garçons et filles dont la vue les fit s'immobiliser.

Ils étaient tous vêtus de façon très provocante et ils abordaient les passants en proposant leurs services.

Ils vendaient leurs corps pour quelques billets.

Physiquement certains ressemblaient tellement à Ron, même maigreur, même regard hagard, qu'il n'était pas dificile de deviner pour quelle raison ils se prostituaient.

Blaise sentit un froid glacial l'envahir et un goût d'amertume lui remonta dans la gorge.

-

**Vous avez remarqué que je suis toujours en avance pour poster? Je suis tellement à la bourre ces jours derniers et je ne sais plus quel jour on est lol.**

**Je n'ai pas eut le temps de répondre aux reviews, excusez moi et je vous remercie beaucoup!**

**Bisous!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**-**

**-**

L'un des jeunes les vit et s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire engageant et la démarche chaloupée.

« Besoin de compagnie mes p'tits loups? Je vous préviens que les trois ensembles ce sera plus cher, mais comme vous êtes mignon je vous ferais un petit rabais!

« On est pas là pour ça! Fit précipitamment Harry en voyant les yeux de Draco virer à l'orage...on voudrait juste savoir si tu connais un rouquin nommé Ron et si tu l'a vu ce soir...c'est un ami! Précisa t-il.

Le jeune perdit son sourire en comprenant que ce n'était pas des clients et une main sur la hanche il toisa Harry un instant avant de répondre.

« Oui je le connais mais je viens juste d'arriver et j'ignore si il est venu ce soir! Dit-il...de toute façon ça fait déjà quelques temps qu'il ne vient plus travailler...

A ces mots Blaise eut un hoquet qu'il ne put réprimer et le jeune lui jeta un regard de travers.

« Bah! Reprit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent et fataliste...il doit être mort d'over dose dans un coin, ça n'en fera qu'un de plus, c'est ce qui nous attend tous!

Ceci dit il tourna les talon et alla reprendre son poste.

-

**« **Il a de drôles de potes Weasley !

La réflexion de Draco ne fâcha aucun des deux autres, elle n'était pas dite sur le ton de la moquerie ou de la plaisanterie mais plutôt sur un ton choqué et incrédule, le blond semblait avoir du mal à croire que Ron avait été l'un d'entre eux.

Harry qui se sentait lui aussi malade à cette idée se tourna vers Blaise, le Serpentard était blanc comme un linge et le chagrin qu'il lut dans son regard lui fit encore plus mal.

Ils savaient tous que Ron s'était prostitué mais là c'était presque comme si il le voyait et cela leur retournait le coeur, même Draco n'y échappait pas.

D'une main Harry prit celle du blond dans la sienne et passa l'autre sous le bras de Blaise.

« Rentrons! Leur dit-il doucement...on reviendra demain si il n'est pas rentré d'ici là!

-

Au manoir Neville et Severus les attendaient au salon mais n'ayant rien de nouveau à se dire ils montèrent tous se coucher.

Tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers Harry, qui s'inquiétait de ce que pouvait ressentir Blaise, l'arrêta au milieu des marches en le prenant par le bras et ce dernier le fixa d'un air morne.

« Je sais ce que tu veux me demander! Dit-il d'un ton las...tu veux savoir si je ne suis pas écoeuré et si je l'aime encore!

Harry fit signe que oui d'un lent mouvement de tête et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Tu n'est pas obligé de me répondre mais c'est mon ami et...

« Ne t'excuses pas, c'est normal! Fit le Serpentard qui soupira, une sensation de désespoir et de tristesse l'étouffait presque et il inspira profondément pour pouvoir parler.

« Ca m'a rendu malade de voir ça! Dit-il lentement...malade parce que je n'étais pas là pour le sortir de là, ça a dû être horrible pour lui, je voudrais tellement pouvoir lui faire oublier tout ça...je l'aime Harry, rien de ce qu'il a fait ne peut changer ça et je suis malade parce qu'il est partit loin de moi alors que je voudrais le protéger de tout.

« Blaise est comme moi! Intervint Draco qui était redescendu et les avait entendu, son ami tourna la tête vers lui et le blond lui sourit en se plaçant derrière Harry qu'il enlaça...quand il aime c'est pour de bon, envers et contre tout il continuera à l'aimer sa belette.

Le brun posa amoureusement sa joue contre celle de Draco avant de se retourner dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

« Tu sais que tu me surprends tous les jours? Lui murmura t-il...avec toi il faut s'attendre à tout, moqueur, ironique, arrogant, puis...amical, affectueux...et amoureux!

« Mon ange je suis une énigme à moi tout seul tu devrais le savoir! Les yeux gris de Draco brillaient d'une lueur qui fit frémir Harry qui commençait à bien la connaître.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais les plus beaux yeux du monde?

« Non, mais ça je le savais déjà! Fanfaronna le blond qui approcha sa bouche de la sienne...mais tu peux me le répéter autant que tu voudras!

Un long baiser très tendre les unit et ils montèrent dans leur chambre enlacés.

-

Blaise, qui avait laissé les deux amoureux qui l'avaient totalement oublié, entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron et fut encore plus abattu par le silence qui y régnait, l'absence du rouquin lui pesait et il s'assit sur le lit en repensant à tout ce qui c'était passé.

Au bout d'un moment il se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il avait besoin d'une longue douche pour tenter de se détendre.

-

Il passa presque une demi-heure sous le jet sans cesser de penser à Ron qui se trouvait dieu sait où, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était partit comme ça sans rien lui dire et il avait peur pour lui.

Il ferma les robinet et sortit de la cabine en tendant une main pour attraper une serviette.

Il allait pour s'en saisir quand il s'immobilisa brusquement en voyant la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ron?? fit-il avec l'air de voir un fantôme...Ron c'est bien toi? Puis son regard descendit sur une boite de métal que le rouquin tenait.

Ce dernier l'air fatigué ne fit pas un mouvement mais il suivit le regard de Blaise, sans rien dire il tendit lentement la boite vers lui tout en l'ouvrant pour lui montrer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, le matériel nécessaire pour un fix.

« Ron, non!!! fit Blaise atterré...non.

« Je ne m'en suis pas servit! Murmura Ron qui referma la boite.

Sans prendre la peine de se couvrir de la serviette ou de se sécher le Serpentard s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue, il était tellement heureux qu'il soit revenu.

« Pourquoi es-tu partit? Lui demanda t-il doucement tout en lui prenant la boite de l'autre main.

Ron lui laisa prendre l'objet sans protester et le fixa.

« Je suis retourné où je vivais...il le fallait... j'avais besoin de savoir si je pourrais résister! Avoua t-il toujours dans un murmure...si je te l'avais dis tu ne m'aurais pas laissé y aller, mais il fallait que je revoie ceux qui étaient comme moi, ceux qui se prostitue pour ça! D'un mouvement de tête il désigna la boite que Blaise avait posée sur le lavabo puis la baissa...je voulais voir ce que j'étais avec l'esprit clair...me voir vraiment...c'est tellement moche...tellement avilissant...après j'ai marché au hasard, marché pendant des heures!

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel il s'assit, coudes sur les genoux et mains pendantes, Blaise se dit qu'ils avaient dû le manquer de peu dans son quartier puis il le suivit et s'assit près de lui, Ron avait l'air si malheureux qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le réconforter, il avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort contre lui mais n'osa pas.

« Ron...

« C'est pour toi! L'interrompit le rouquin sans le vouloir...c'est uniquement pour toi que je l'ai pas prise! Il tourna la tête vers le Serpentard pour le regarder bien droit dans les yeux...j'en avais envie pourtant mais à cause de toi je n'ai pas pu...je ne veux plus en prendre mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Blaise sourit.

« J'en suis heureux!

Ron secoua la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

« Comment je vais faire sans toi?

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils sans comprendre puis il posa une main à plat sur son torse et le renversa en arrière sur le lit.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?...je suis là, je serais toujours là.

Le rouquin secoua de nouveau la tête.

« J'étais comme eux! Souffla t-il le regard embué et comme perdu dans ses souvenirs...j'ai fais la même chose...si tu les voyais...tu ne peux pas vouloir de moi, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait.

Blaise se maintint au dessus de lui en appuie sur un coude et de l'autre main lui prit le menton.

« On les a vu Ron!

« Oui! Reprit-il en voyant son air surprit...nous t'avons cherché partout et nous sommes allés dans ton quartier.

« Alors tu as vu à quoi je ressemblait et ce que je faisais! Fit le rouquin d'une voix à peine audible.

« Pour moi tu es celui que j'aime et rien d'autre! Dit fermement le Serpentard qui se pencha sur lui...tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est le présent et un avenir toi et moi ensemble...si tu m'aime aussi.

« Je ne te dégoûte pas?...vraiment?

L'inquiétude et l'espoir perceptible dans la voix de Ron fit sourire Blaise qui plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus qui malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu restaient si enfantin et émouvants.

« Absolument pas mon amour! Dit-il en se penchant encore un peu plus...écoutes dans la vie on fait tous des choses plus ou moins moches qu'on regrette et dont on a honte, personne n'y échappe et on voudrait pouvoir les oublier mais c'est impossible alors on vit avec et on continue parce qu'il le faut et parce qu'on a pas le choix même si certains souvenirs font mal...mais toi en plus tes erreurs tu les as faites sous l'influence de cette saloperie alors mets tout ça dans un coin de ton cerveau...les remords sont stériles Ron et ne servent à rien sauf à se faire du mal, tu n'oubliera jamais et c'est peut être mieux ainsi...Blaise se tu un instant et resserra son emprise, tenant fermement le menton du rouquin pour capter toute son attention, puis il reprit...mais dis toi que maintenant tu dois laisser tout ça derrière toi et penser à autre chose...à moi par exemple

« A moi qui ai tellement besoin de ton amour! Rajouta t-il la bouche contre la sienne...oublies le reste mon coeur, pense à nous!

« Je t'aime! Chuchota Ron en appuyant d'une main sur sa nuque pour un long baiser.

-

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

**-**

**-**

Blaise déshabilla Ron puis penché au dessus de lui appuyé sur un coude il le caressa doucement sans le quitter des yeux, il hésitait un peu en se demandant si il était vraiment prêt.

Le rouquin qui comprit posa une main sur sa nuque et lui sourit avant de l'attirer à lui.

« Aimes moi! Lui chuchota t-il.

Le Serpentard l'embrassa en passant lentement une main sur l'intérieur des cuisses de Ron, le souffle de ce dernier se fit plus court et quand il sentit que son corps réagissait à ses caresses Blaise descendit le long de son torse, s'arrêtant longuement sur chaque zone sensible.

Ron était allongé sur le lit et ses pieds étaient posés au sol, le Serpentard se laissa glisser à genoux entre ses cuisses, il passa à plusieurs reprises le bout de la langue sur la virilité maintenant bien dressée du rouquin qui poussa des soupirs de plaisir et dont les mains se crispèrent sur les draps quand la bouche chaude se referma autour de lui.

Sous les va et viens et les doigts experts de Blaise ses soupirs devinrent des gémissements et après une longue préparation qui l'emmenèrent proche de l'extase le Serpentard se redressa et le fit se retourner à genoux au bord du lit.

Blaise debout derrière lui pénétra lentement l'intimité de Ron qui cambra les reins en murmurant son nom.

Le Serpentard se mit à bouger tout en se penchant légèrement pour prendre dans sa main l'érection du rouquin qu'il caressa tandis qu'il se mouvait lentement en lui.

Il accéléra l'allure quand il sentit que Ron allait venir, là ses coups de reins se firent plus rapides et profonds, il se retint jusqu'à ce que le rouquin se tende brusquement en criant de plaisir et à son tour il se laissa aller dans un grondement sourd.

L'orgasme lui laissa les jambes faibles et avec Ron il s'écroula sur le lit, allongé sur son dos il lui mordilla doucement le creux du cou tout en reprenant son souffle.

« Je t'aime! Lui répéta t-il à plusieurs reprises tandis que le rouquin, les yeux fermés, souriait d'un air heureux.

-

Le lendemain ils furent tous soulagé et heureux de voir que Ron était revenu, en particulier Harry qui le serra longuement contre lui, le rouquin pour la première fois depuis longtemps semblait être redevenu lui-même et était en pleine forme.

-

Ils restèrent encore tous au manoir durant deux mois, deux mois pendant lesquels Ron passa encore par des hauts et des bas qui le laissaient épuisé, passant du rire aux larmes, de l'excitation à l'abattement le plus total.

Mais sans arrêt Blaise était là et grâce à lui il tint bon, et Harry qui était là aussi quand il fut prit de crises encore plus dures que les autres, ce qui arriva à trois reprises.

Trois moments incontrôlables où la fureur et l'envie de paradis artificiel lui firent atteindre des sommets dans la violence, Blaise et Harry avaient été là pour le contenir juste avec l'amour et l'affection qu'ils avaient pour lui, sans rien lui donner comme il en avait fait la demande.

Il en pleura après, de honte et de regret, mais son amour et son ami étaient là et le soutenaient en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne devait pas avoir honte, ils étaient là pour lui.

Comme l'avait dit Severus c'était une question de volonté, de désir de s'en sortir, alors toujours sans rien prendre le rouquin lutta, pour Blaise, pour Harry.

Blaise qui arrivait à le soulager quand il se sentait complètement perdu simplement par son beau regard sombre et par sa voix.

Pour Ron il devint sa drogue, un besoin vital, rôle que le Serpentard acceptait avec beaucoup de bonne volonté.

-

Harry et Draco dans ce même temps s'étaient trouvé une maison où ils s'installèrent quand Ron et Blaise quittèrent le manoir, le Serpentard avait décidé d'emmener le rouquin en voyage et quand ils se séparèrent il y eut comme un instant de regret pour tous.

Ron à travers sa souffrance les avait réunis mais il était temps pour tous de partir et de commencer leurs nouvelles vies .

Le plus heureux fut Severus, ravit de retrouver enfin sa tranquilité et d'être seul avec Neville.

-

Après avoir passé six mois à travers le monde s'arrêtant une semaine par-çi une autre par là au gré de leurs envies, Ron et Blaise revinrent en Angleterre, le rouquin était complètement guéri, les jours sombres étaient derrière lui et il rayonnait de bonheur, la veille au soir son Serpentard, après une déclaration d'amour qui lui avait mit les larmes aux yeux, l'avait demandé en mariage, ce qu'il avait accepté en lui sautant dans les bras, fou de joie.

Ils passèrent chez Harry et Draco qui les invitèrent à rester quelques jours chez eux et leur annonçèrent la bonne nouvelle.

-

Le soir même alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans leur chambre, Draco qui était allongé sur le lit épiait le brun du coin de l'oeil en cachant un petit sourire, ce dernier qui avait été très songeur durant toute la soirée en écoutant Ron et Blaise parler de leur futur mariage, arpentait la chambre d'un mur à l'autre en lui jetant des petits regards hésitants de temps en temps.

« Je suis content pour Ron! Finit par dire Harry en s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce...et pour Blaise aussi bien sûr...Pas toi?...c'est bien qu'ils se marient, ça veut dire qu'ils s'aiment vraiment.

« Pourquoi? Fit Draco en prenant un air étonné, il savait très bien où voulait en venir le brun...tu penses qu'on est obligé de se marier pour se prouver son amour?

« Non! S'exclama Harry qui lui tourna le dos et se mit à triturer un bibelot posé sur la table près de laquelle il se trouvait...non c'est pas ça mais c'est un plus! Rajouta t-il...un gros plus tu trouves pas?...c'est pour concrétiser l'amour qu'on a l'un pour l'autre.

Draco se leva et vint se placer derrière lui pour l'enlacer tendrement en posant le menton sur son épaule.

« C'est d'accord!

Le coeur du brun fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Et...je peux savoir pourquoi tu es d'accord? Demanda t-il prenant l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« Pour t'épouser! Précisa le blond en l'embrassant dans le cou, puis il soupira d'un air faussement abattu...je veux bien m'appeler Potter.

Harry se retourna dans ses bras avec un sourire lumineux, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

« Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aime toi? Murmura t-il.

« Tu ne me le dira jamais assez! Répondit Draco dans un souffle avant de lui donner un long baiser.

-

Le lendemain matin au cours du déjeuner les deux couples tout en discutant de leurs futures unions qu'ils allaient célébrer ensembles se dirent que l'endroit idéal serait le manoir de Severus où tout avait commencé.

« Il sera jamais d'accord! Fit Ron.

« Neville va adorer ça! Répondit Harry...et si Neville veut, il voudra aussi, il peut rien lui refuser.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les Serpentard se font toujours avoir? fit Draco en levant un sourcil.

« Parce qu'on aime ça! Lui répondit Blaise avec un sourire tout en se penchant vers Ron pour l'embrasser.

-

En début d'après-midi ils arrivèrent au manoir où Neville bondit de joie après avoir été mit au courant tout en jetant un regard de regret vers Severus, il aurait bien voulut organiser aussi le leur.

Ce dernier râla un peu mais plus pour la forme que pour autre chose et alors qu'ils arpentaient tous les pièces en prévoyant la façon dont ils allaient les décorer il se rapprocha de Neville.

« Puisqu'on ne nous laisse pas le choix! Fit-il à mi-voix tout en observant avec une attention démesurée les murs de la pièce, il donnait l'impression de les voir pour la première fois...et que ça va se passer chez nous...

Son regard se porta sur une fenêtre qu'il fixa comme si sa vie en dépendait sous les yeux d'un Neville plus qu'intrigué...on pourrait faire comme eux, si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

« Faire comme eux? Répéta le Gryffondor qui mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion, puis un sourire béat apparut sur ses lèvres.

« OUI!!!!!!!!! cria t-il en lui sautant dessus.

Le cri alerta les autres qui se tournèrent vers eux avec curiosité.

Neville leur annonça la nouvelle et Blaise leva les yeux au plafond.

« A partir de maintenant on garde le secret absolu! Décréta t-il...à cette allure là c'est tout le monde sorcier qui va vouloir se marier en même temps que nous.

« Dis tout de suite qu'on est de trop! Rétorqua Draco vexé.

« C'est vrai ça! Renchérit Neville.

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais...

« ON SE CALME! S'écria Ron en interrompant Blaise qu'il prit dans ses bras et sur les lèvres duquel il déposa un léger baiser.

« Même si on est des milliers à se marier le même jour ça n'a aucune importance, le principal c'est qu'on soit là tous ensemble...réunit pour le meilleur et pour le pire, en amitié comme en amour...je vous aime tous!

« Weasley pour une fois tu as bien parlé! Fit Draco qui entoura d'un bras la taille d' Harry qui lui sourit.

« On a déjà tous passé le pire! Dit le brun...il ne reste que le meilleur.

Ils eurent tous la même pensée.

Le meilleur c'était de savoir qu'on allait passer le reste de ses jours près de ceux qu'on aime même en sachant que la vie leur réserverait sûrement d'autre mauvais moments.

Mais tout est plus supportable quand on est pas seul.

-

**FIN.**

**-**

**Et voilà c'est finit, j'espère que ça vous a plut!**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir suivit cette histoire jusqu'au bout, vous êtes vraiment formidables!**

**Bisous à tous.**

**-**

**Je ne sais pas si vous voulez une autre histoire mais j'en ai deux à vous proposer lol.**

**Une s'appelle « Far west » et comme son nom l'indique se passe au temps des cow-boys, il y a les trois couples et je l'ai écrite suite à un défi de black sirie.**

**L'autre n'a pas encore de nom définitif mais c'est un HP/DM, RW/BZ, Harry laisse tomber Draco pour un gars pas très recommandable.**

**Voilà à vous de choisir si vous voulez bien sûr!**


End file.
